La tombe
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Prisonnier d'une étrange entité, le colonel Sheppard est la proie de ses souvenirs...
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut-être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

**Résumé: **Moins j'en dis et mieux c'est... disons simplement que le colonel Sheppard est la proie d'un délire qui le replonge dans son passé.

**Situation temporelle: **J'ai écrit cette fic en septembre 2006, elle se situe donc quelque part au sein de la saison deux.

**LA TOMBE **

**Prologue **

Tacatacatac ! Le bruit est terriblement assourdissant. Le major John Sheppard a de la terre boueuse plein la bouche. Il tente de cracher cette masse compacte qui obstrue ses voies respiratoires. Son inspiration se fait laborieuse, nécessitant la mise en marche de toutes ses réserves d'énergie pour ainsi dire nulles. Il ne peut pas bouger, pas encore. Sheppard ouvre les yeux, mais seul un petit faisceau de lumière perce sa prison de métal. Le tableau de bord est mortellement muet, aucun signal lumineux, aucun bip.

Le militaire cesse de lutter et laisse sa conscience dériver.

**Chapitre un **

**La peur **

Une quinte de toux et un gémissement brisent le silence de la nuit noire. Peut-être un petit rire aussi…

Mais ce n'est pas la nuit et la voûte céleste n'est qu'un dôme rocailleux. Le colonel John Sheppard est allongé à même le sol d'une cavité creusée au cœur de la terre. Il reprend brutalement conscience en inspirant profondément l'air putride qui l'entoure. La quinte de toux recommence lorsqu'il crache la terre rouge sombre qui s'est engouffrée dans sa bouche.

La grotte paraît immense car John ne peut en distinguer les parois. En revanche, le plafond rocheux est nettement visible. Il se dessine autour d'une sorte de boyau glaireux d'où pénètre une faible luminosité. Son embouchure est cinq mètres au dessus de la tête de Sheppard. Le colonel examine cette issue possible avec espoir, mais réalise très rapidement qu'elle est inaccessible. Il avance prudemment, les mains devant lui, tendues en éclaireurs.

Après une dizaine de pas, ses mains n'ont toujours pas rencontré le moindre obstacle. Il décide de retourner sous l'entrée de la grotte, seul élément visible et donc unique point de repère dans cette obscurité. Il tente alors de reproduire le même mouvement dans différentes directions autour du boyau lumineux. Toujours aucune paroi, aucun contact. Plus il s'éloigne de son repère, plus la noirceur qui l'entoure semble s'épaissir. Au sol la terre est dure comme de la pierre et malgré ses tentatives Sheppard ne peut y imprimer la moindre trace lui permettant de se diriger. A dix pas, ses pieds ne sont plus visibles et à quinze, ses mains ne sont que des ombres.

A vingt pas, il n'est plus qu'un étrange fantôme sans corps apparent, tout entier fait de pensées obscures comme sa prison, et de sensations douloureuses.

La douleur, c'est dans le noir complet qu'elle prend sa naissance et son ampleur. Jusqu'à présent John n'a pas prêté attention aux signaux que lui émettait son corps. Trop attentif à son environnement, il n'a pas réalisé que le froid et la fatigue engourdissaient ses membres. Mais est-ce juste le froid ?

L'obscurité est intégrale. Il se palpe du bout des doigts, à la découverte de son corps qui lui est invisible. Ses bras, ses jambes, tout est là. Aucune blessure n'est perceptible.

Alors pourquoi cette douleur qui cherche à percer ? La peur le submerge. La source lumineuse lui semble soudain très loin, trop loin. Il amorce un mouvement dans sa direction mais ses jambes le portent à peine et sont de plus en plus ankylosées. Dix pas encore, il y est presque. Sa tête bourdonne. Prit de vertiges, il s'affale sur le dos. Ses membres lui font mal, pourtant il ne les sent plus. Sheppard pense aux mutilés qui souffrent encore longtemps après leurs amputations. Il frémit.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! Où suis-je ? »

John reste là immobile, cherchant vainement une réponse à ses questions.

Il écoute le silence mais celui-ci refuse de lui révéler son secret et Sheppard reste ainsi, impuissant. La douleur est toujours là cherchant une porte pour sortir et exploser à la surface de sa chair. Le colonel Sheppard l'écoute attentivement, cherchant à connaître son origine et ses intentions. Qui est-elle et surtout d'où vient elle ?

Pas de mouvement, pas de bruit. Il est seul.

Soudain, le mal trouve une échappatoire et la souffrance éclate au creux poplité de sa jambe droite, se répercute aussitôt sur son bras puis semble faire imploser tout son corps. John hurle mais son cri est comme aspiré par les parois invisibles de la grotte. Son immobilité et son soudain mutisme ne font qu'amplifier l'intensité de sa souffrance. Sheppard lance un regard implorant vers la lumière, le bout du tunnel, symboliquement et matériellement, puis perd connaissance.

oooOOOooo

Le major Sheppard est aux commandes d'un hélicoptère **RAH 66 Comanche** de l'armée Américaine. Les cinq pales du rotor tournent silencieusement dans la nuit afghane. Un second hélicoptère le suit de très prêt. Les fuselages à plans inclinés se glissent furtivement vers leur destination. Au sol, les montagnes calcaires qui trônent au centre du pays ont remplacé le désert et le sable de la région de Kandahar. Ils s'éloignent du sud du pays pour rallier en secret une petite languette de terre se glissant dans les profondeurs du Pakistan, au sud du Tadjikistan.

A l'arrière de son engin, le tireur est silencieux. Il fait parti de l'équipe du major depuis le début du conflit et entre eux la hiérarchie militaire a fait place à une véritable amitié.

Le pilote et le tireur du second Comanche font également partie du quatuor infernal. Le major John Sheppard et le captain Jefferson Grant sont les deux pilotes.

Jeff est grand et mince. Il donne à tous, l'impression de devoir rétracter ses longues jambes pour pouvoir piloter sereinement.

Le captain Paddington et le first lieutenant Wyatt Bull sont les tireurs d'élite choisi pour cette délicate mission. Paddington doit son surnom à sa bonhomie et à l'informe chapeau feutré qu'il trimbale en permanence avec lui.

Le major Sheppard est le plus haut gradé et en tant que tel, le chef de mission. Tous ont confiance en lui et il a confiance en chaque membre de son équipe.

Le silence règne à l'avant comme à l'arrière. Les quatre hommes sont munis de lunettes infrarouges et d'un casque intégrant un micro leur permettant de communiquer aisément.

-« Nous sommes à dix miles des positions ennemies. Il y a des batteries anti-missile plus au nord et des radars longues portées. La cible est visible à trois heures.»

Le tireur du second hélicoptère intervient.

-« Dix miles des forces armées ennemies et cinq miles de la cible, on travail sur un timbre poste ! »

Sheppard sourit.

-« Essayons de ne pas se faire oblitérer trop tôt ! _**Le Duke**_ est une merveille de mécanique, avec lui je me poserai même sur le mouchoir de poche de Ben Laden ! »

Les hommes tentent de se détendre mais la tension est plus que palpable.

Cette mission de dernière minute se surajoute à tant d'autres qu'ils ont oublié de quand date leurs derniers quarts de repos. Ici, tous sont fatigués, à bout de nerfs et stressés. Ils ne pensent plus et fonctionnent comme des automates.

Les hélicoptères se posent verticalement sur un sol aride et sec, ne dégageant qu'un faible nuage de poussière. Les montagnes ont laissé la place à la steppe et aux quelques gros massifs rocheux qui s'y perdent.

Les hommes en descendent rapidement et se positionnent aussitôt selon un rituel bien établi.

Sheppard descend également et avec l'aide de deux de ses hommes, il jette sur les belles mécaniques un filet grossièrement tissé et cousu de toile verte et beige. Le camouflage en place, le major Sheppard, rejoint le reste du commando.

Allongé à plat ventre il chausse ses jumelles à vision nocturne et examine les lieux. Leur mission est simple et expéditive. Un chef intégriste se cache dans ces terres et résiste aux lointaines frappes aériennes, meurtrières mais trop imprécises. Du fond de son trou il donne les ordres et fomente des attaques qui chaque jour alourdissent les pertes Alliées.

La destruction de ce groupuscule désorganiserait l'armée installée depuis peu dans ce coin paumé et permettrai à la coalition internationale de s'y implanter avec force. Un avant poste non négligeable dans ce conflit où l'ennemi est partout et surtout là où on ne l'attend pas !

Comme tout militaire, Sheppard ne discute pas les ordres… Surtout lorsque ceux-ci sont en accords avec ses propres convictions. Cette guerre est un traquenard dans lequel il se sent parfois inutile et souvent complice de crimes.

L'ennemi visé est lui-même un grand criminel, n'hésitant pas à se dissimuler au milieu de civils. Des vies innocentes volées, jetées en pâtures à l'adversaire pour mieux couvrir sa fuite. Le major et ses hommes sont conscients que de leur action pourra découler non seulement l'arrestation du taliban mais aussi la mise en sécurité de cette région agraire si éloignée des conflits d'origine et de Kaboul.

Dans son viseur, apparaît le village où réside la cible. Village est un terme bien généreux pour quelques mansardes habitées quasiment exclusivement par des fermiers. Mais tout autour sont regroupées de nombreuses tentes dans lesquelles s'entasse une population déplacée contre son grès.

Sheppard affine le grossissement de sa jumelle. L'image infrarouge se fait plus nette et le major distingue des gardes sortant d'un baraquement semblable aux autres et totalement noyé dans la masse de maisons accolées les unes aux autres. Tant de civils comme bouclier humain !

La mission n'est certes pas très compliquée, mais elle est loin d'être sans risque. Il faut repérer et faire disparaître les bâtiments ennemis. Le bunker doit être détruit sans endommager les infrastructures environnantes et en limitant aux maximum les dégâts collatéraux. Collatéraux, voilà un mot que le major déteste plus que tout !

Maintenant qu'il est sur place, John comprend la difficulté. Vu du ciel le bastion est invisible et parfaitement camouflé. Le Blockhaus est sous une bâtisse d'apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Première étape : établir avec précision la localisation du chef dans le village et connaître ses horaires de sorties. Autrement dit s'assurer de sa présence. Quand et où, voilà les renseignements qui permettront la réussite de la mission.

Deuxième étapes : rendre inopérantes les batteries anti-missiles cachées dans les hauteurs voisines et piéger le bunker.

Troisième et dernière étape : tout faire péter et se tirer de là comme si on avait le diable aux fesses !

La nuit commence à peine. Sheppard note ses premières constatations puis il rejoint ses hommes restés en retrait.

-«OK les gars, on va faire comme prévu. Jeff et Bull vous vous occupez des batteries anti-missiles qui sont sur le versant est. Vous gardez vos positions de tir, mais n'interveniez pas avant mon signal. Restez surtout à l'abri de leurs visées et soyez prudents. Paddin et moi allons explorer le village et placer les explosifs. A notre retour, Paddin se mettra en position de tir. Dès que la cible sera dans le viseur je vous contacte et on agit simultanément. Des questions ? »

Un simple signe de tête suffit pour que tout le monde s'affaire sur son matériel.

Le groupe se divise et chacun part vers son objectif. Le major progresse lentement. Paddin le talonne. Ils tiennent fermement leurs armes, prêt à agir au premier signe suspect. Ce n'est pas leur terrain de chasse et la moindre erreur serait fatale à toute l'équipe et à la réussite de leur mission.

Les premiers pas au milieu des tentes sont assez surréalistes. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants sont là, endormis, attendant le lever du jour pour repartir vers des terres moins inhospitalières. Dans son viseur infrarouge, la marée humaine en sommeil se fait plus flou et les contours se troublent. La silhouette de Paddin paraît s'évaporée. Sheppard retire ses jumelles devenues inutiles. Il est plongé dans le noir absolu.

Plus aucun bruit, plus de vent, plus le moindre souffle de vie.

Sa tête tourne… Le néant l'engloutit.

oooOOOooo

Le noir est toujours aussi dense. Sheppard est à terre. Depuis combien de temps ? Il l'ignore. De même, qu'il ignore où il est. Sa conscience dérape du présent au passé et dans cette pénombre, il est difficile, voire impossible de savoir dans quelle réalité il se trouve.

-« Toc-toc ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Non bien sur, il n'y a personne ici.

Paddin ? Jefferson ? »

Le colonel Sheppard rassemble ses souvenirs, tente de faire le tri et de se concentrer. Il perçoit sa voix comme étrangement lointaine, mais au moins elle signe qu'il est en vie.

-« Elisabeth, Teyla ?

Pas de jolies dames auprès de moi ? Bon, donc je suis au purgatoire !

Rodney ? Pas de réponse ?

Alors il y a de l'espoir, je ne suis peut être pas en route pour l'enfer finalement. »

Tout en se parlant, John s'est relevé. Il porte la main à sa hanche, se souvenant soudain de la violente douleur qui l'a assaillit.

Plus rien. Plus de souffrance, plus de fourmillement. Ses membres lui obéissent de nouveau et il peut marcher sans difficulté. Marcher, certes mais pour aller où ? La lumière a disparu dans cette voûte sans fin et sans étoiles. Est-ce la nuit dehors ?

Sheppard continue de progresser bras tendus devant lui, mais ne rencontre que le vide. Il se met à genoux et tâte le sol. Il est dur et froid, toujours aussi lisse. Il décide d'avancer ainsi, doucement, explorant tantôt autour de lui, tantôt le sol.

Sa marche est interminable.

Brusquement il croit percevoir des voix autour de lui. Toutes douces, comme des chuchotements lointains.

-« John ! John ! Cours, ne te retourne pas. Rejoint l'hélico et tire toi ! »

La voix est féminine et chantante.

-«John on est dans la panade, Jeff s'est fait repérer et Bull est mort ! »

Une voix d'enfant ponctuée de rires.

John s'arrête, tourne sur lui-même en implorant les voix invisibles.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » … le silence…

-« John sort moi de là ! »

La voix de Paddington, comme un déchirement.

Sheppard est bouleversé, sa propre voix est tremblotante.

-« Paddin, c'est bien toi ? Paddin où es-tu ? »

Des éclairs lumineux jaillissent des parois rocheuses. L'espace d'un instant, Sheppard croit entrapercevoir les contours de la grotte.

Mais il n'est plus dans une grotte, il court dans la steppe afghane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

**La douleur**

Tacatacatac. Le bruit perçant des AK-47 fuse aux oreilles de Sheppard.

Paddin est derrière lui et tout deux détallent vers l'hélicoptère.

Le major interpelle le captain.

-« Dépêches toi, bon dieu, tu ne vois pas qu'ils nous ont repéré !

-Eux, je n'en suis pas sur, mais leurs AK ont trouvé mon postérieur sans difficulté ! »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Paddington désigne à son supérieur sa fesse gauche. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Sheppard réalise la démarche comique et digne d'un Tex Avery de son ami. Il se retourne vers lui pour lui porter assistance.

-« Je vais t'aider »

Au même instant, des projectiles atteignent Paddin, le touchant grièvement à la jambe et à l'épaule. La salve dévastatrice de trente cartouches atteint également le major Sheppard, le blessant légèrement au bras gauche.

Paddin perd l'équilibre et se retrouve à genoux. Il sort de sa poche un détonateur. Il regarde Sheppard droit dans les yeux et appuie sur le bouton rouge.

En toile de fond, la pénombre se teinte de rouge et de jaune. Le cœur du village s'embrase. La déflagration est très étouffée et légère, signe de sa bonne maîtrise. Paddington sourit. Il sait que sa fin est proche, mais il a fait du bon boulot.

Sheppard ne l'a pas quitté des yeux et paraît faire demi-tour. Paddin s'affole.

-« Vas-t-en John ! Cours, ne te retournes pas. Rejoints l'hélico et tires toi !

-Non je ne te laisserai pas là ! »

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues grimées de noires. Sa vue se brouille.

Tacatacatac, une nouvelle pluie de balle provenant de la proximité immédiate du campement. Les tirs sont imprécis mais les balles volent dans tous les azimuts.

Sheppard est immobile. L'image infrarouge d'un corps qui explose sous les impacts multiples vient se fixer sur ses rétines.

-« Paddin, NON !!!! »

Comme dans un semi coma, il court vers son Duke, allume le tableau de bord et décolle.

Les soutes équipées de missiles Stinger sont grandes ouvertes, prêtent à libérer leurs engins meurtriers. Sheppard se met en position d'attaque. Ses missiles sont de courte portée mais seront bien suffisants pour détruire ses assaillants. Ses poings sont serrés sur le manche. Son pouce enlève la sécurité, il est prêt à tirer.

Il est prêt mais il attend. Il se souvient des civils qui forment le gilet pare-balles des talibans. Il se souvient de cette petite main d'enfant qu'il a vu sortir d'une toile de tente à moitié effondrée. Il attend et ne prend pas garde aux roquettes **Katioucha** qui affluent vers lui.

Le bruit est terrible. Les ailerons verticaux sont touchés, le radar de mât est disloqué et le rotor n'en fait plus qu'à sa tête.

En spectateur impuissant, le major Sheppard voit la terre se rapprocher bien trop vite. Le RAH 66 Comanche embrasse le sol afghan en un sulfureux baiser.

oooOOOooo

-« NON ! »

Sheppard est adossé à une paroi rocheuse aussi froide et lisse que le sol. Sa respiration est saccadée et presque douloureuse. Sa main droite serre frénétiquement son bras gauche. Elle est posée sur une vieille blessure qui a reprit vie. Son bras le brûle.

-« Ce n'est pas possible… »

John se retourne et longe la paroi de la grotte. Il ignore comment il est arrivé jusqu'à elle.

-« A moins que ce soit la paroi qui soit arrivée jusqu'à moi ? Non, tout ça c'est du n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûrement endormit ou dans un coma profond, entre les mains de Carson. »

Il respire lentement, cherchant à maîtriser l'angoisse qui l'oppresse.

La voix d'Elisabeth résonne à ses oreilles.

-«Entre les mains du doux, du gentil docteur Becket…. »

Puis la voix se mue en celle plus rauque de Ronon.

-« … ou entre les mains des moudjahiddins ? »

Les voix de Ronon et d'Elisabeth se combinent en un rire démoniaque.

-« Ha ha ha ha ha … »

Sheppard se laisse glisser le long du mur. Assit par terre, la tête posée sur ses genoux et encerclée de ses bras, il éclate en sanglots.

-« Non, non, non… »

Comme un leitmotiv, il répète inlassablement ces mots.

oooOOOooo

Une main l'arrache à son étau et le projette au sol quelques mètres plus loin. La nuit noire est éclairée par l'incendie de son hélicoptère. Au dessus du village s'est formé un épais nuage de fumée grise. Outre la carcasse fumante dont il vient d'être extrait, Sheppard distingue des morceaux de pale dispersée sur une large surface. La poutre de queue et le train d'atterrissage rétractable trônent bizarrement à dix mètre de là.

Des cris le sortent de sa torpeur.

Trois hommes armés s'approchent, chantant gaiement des airs à la gloire de leur chef. Ils transportent un lourd paquetage qu'ils larguent aux pieds de Sheppard en riant.

-« Un ami à toi sans doute ? »

Ils attrapent Sheppard, l'obligeant à regarder dans le sac ouvert. Le cadavre de Wyatt Bull y est impudiquement exposé au regard de tous. John ne réagit pas. Comme un zombie, il se laisse conduire vers une étable provisoirement transformée par le groupe armé, en camp retranché. Ils traversent le champ de tentes, sous le regard absent des femmes afghanes, cachées derrière leur burqa bleue.

L'entrée dans le baraquement se fait sous la huée des soldats talibans. Sheppard n'y prête pas vraiment attention et ne semble pas avoir repris conscience de lui-même au moment où on l'expédie dans sa geôle.

-« John, c'est toi ? »

Ses yeux s'habituent progressivement à l'obscurité et Sheppard réalise qu'il partage sa cellule avec un autre homme.

-« John, c'est moi, Jefferson ! »

Le silence perdure quelques minutes.

Le major Sheppard le rompt brutalement. La question est difficile et les mots se brisent dans la bouche du colonel.

-« Qu'est ce qui a foiré ?

-C'est de notre faute, John. Je suis navré.

On aurait dû t'écouter. Le terrain paraissait sécurisé, alors quand on a vu l'équipe de surveillance s'écarter des anti-missiles, on s'est approché. »

Grant se tait attendant la remontrance de son supérieur. Sheppard ne dit rien.

Que dire de toute façon lorsque l'action est faite. La mort de Paddington est trop fraîche pour qu'il s'inquiète outre mesure de son propre sort ou de sa mission.

Grant reprend donc ses explications. Il ignore si le silence de John est une condamnation ou de l'apitoiement.

-« Pas d'bol ! On s'est fait repérer à moins de vingt mètres de leur armement. On est arrivé au moment du changement d'équipe. Quand on a réalisé notre erreur, il était impossible de faire machine arrière. On s'est retrouvé pris en sandwich entre l'unité qui allait prendre du service et celle qui partait.

On s'est bêtement fait coincé, comme des bleus ! John, tu m'écoutes ?

-Paddin est mort. Il nous ont tirer dessus à l'aveugle, mais avec leurs AK, on avait aucune chance. J'ai entendu le cliquetis caractéristique de l'arme et c'est ce qui m'a permit de me sauver à temps. Ils ont dégommé mon Duke avec leur p.. de roquettes !

-Wyatt aussi s'est fait avoir.

-Je sais… »

Jeff éclate en sanglots.

-« C'est de ma faute, c'est comme si je les avais tué !

-C'est cette saloperie de guerre qui les a butté, pas toi, ni moi. Maintenant calmes-toi et cherchons plutôt une solution pour se tirer de là. »

La réflexion est de courte durée car au même instant pénètrent dans la pièce quatre militaires en tenue de combat. Deux à deux, ils empoignent les prisonniers et les conduisent séparément vers une salle d'interrogatoire. Les deux américains tentent de se débattre, mais c'est peine perdue.

Sheppard est sanglé à une chaise, seul au milieu d'une petite pièce **vide et sombre**.

oooOOOooo

Un écho, simplement un écho lointain :

-« Vide et sombre. Juste vide et sombre. John, regardes autour de toi comme la grotte est…vide et sombre…»

Sheppard a cessé de se lamenter. Il sanglote et tremble de tous ses membres.

oooOOOooo

Un homme, sans doute de chef du petit groupe, s'approche de Sheppard.

-« C'est moi que vous cherchiez ? »

John le regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est bien le chef intégriste qu'il devait tuer.

-« En fait, je cherchais une pizzeria. Il n'y a pas un PizzaHut dans le coin ? »

La réponse claque à ses oreilles avec d'autant plus de violence que Sheppard n'est pas particulièrement en bon état après son crash. Il n'a pas de graves blessures, mais est couvert d'ecchymoses et de multiples plaies superficielles. Vraiment son Comanche était une merveille ! Son esprit dévie vers ses souvenirs. Un piètre refuge.

Une seconde volée ramène Sheppard à la réalité et l'éjecte avec sa chaise contre le sol brut de la prison. Le chef se rapproche de lui et le redresse brutalement. Prenant tout son temps, le bourreau examine le major, tournant autour de la chaise comme un animal autour de sa proie. Brusquement, il colle son visage devant celui de Sheppard.

-« Depuis quand êtes-vous en position autour de mon camps ? Je veux connaître tout vos faits et gestes avant d'être appréhendés ! Je veux tout savoir et même plus. Vous avez eu l'outrecuidance de vous croire les maîtres du monde, mais ici, c'est moi qui commande et je vous ferais chèrement payer la vie de mes hommes. »

Une porte s'ouvre libérant le passage à un homme portant une batterie électrique.

oooOOOooo

Toujours adossé aux parois de la grotte, Sheppard se laisse glisser au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans une position fœtale.

Comme pris de convulsion, il tend violemment ses jambes en arrière, raidissant tout son corps…..

….Sa tête et ses cheveux mouillés se projettent brusquement contre sa nuque, éclaboussant la pièce d'un mélange de sueur, d'eau, d'alcool et de sang. Sous la violence du choc électrique, John se mord la langue et un filet de sang sourdre de sa bouche. Son tortionnaire réitère la décharge avec un large sourire…

…John roule de droite à gauche, la bouche ensanglantée ouverte en un cri inaudible….

…Le major est à terre, libre de tout lien mais incapable de bouger. Des hommes le rouent de coup de pieds et de jets de pierre…

…Le colonel Sheppard est immobile, il geint silencieusement…

oooOOOooo

Le major Sheppard et le captain Grant sont enchaînés aux murs de leurs prisons. Ils n'ont plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulent. Ils sont ainsi la majeur partie du temps, inexpressifs et amorphes. Le reste étant ponctué par des séances d'interrogatoires plus ou moins musclés. Cela fait longtemps que leurs bourreaux ne posent plus de question, mais ces altercations semblent être le jeu favori des soldats inactifs.

Des militaires vêtus différemment entrent dans la pièce et vocifèrent en montrant Sheppard et son ami. Leurs sous-fifres détachent les deux prisonniers qui s'écroulent au sol. Sans opposer la moindre résistance, John et Jeff sont bâillonnés, ligotés fermement puis camouflés dans de grandes valises. Celles-ci sont jetées négligemment dans le coffre d'un véhicule à la bannière du croissant rouge. Secoués et ballottés, il sont transportés ainsi plusieurs heures avant d'être libérés de la carcasse brûlante.

Ils sont maintenant à Pul-i-Charki, la plus vieille prison afghane. L'accès par un lourd portail de fer est affublé de deux tours couvertes de mitrailleuses. Celles-ci surveillent les allées et venues et les séparent de la liberté. Après une fouille silencieuse dans une petite baraque en bois, ils sont conduits de l'autre côté d'une grande muraille rehaussée de barbelés. Ils portent l'uniforme des prisonniers, un long Kaftan à raies verticales avec une balance de justice stylisée sur la poitrine. Ils sont pâles, maigres et leurs yeux semblent s'enfoncer dans leur visage ravagé par une barbe hirsute et disgracieuse. Ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

oooOOOooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**A la surface**

La chaleur est étouffante.

Teyla retire son blouson aux couleurs d'Atlantis. D'un revers de la main elle s'essuie le front et regarde le soleil qui est à son apogée. Cela fait maintenant trois heures que le colonel Sheppard a disparu. La planète a l'air calme et sans intérêt particulier. Des amas terreux succèdent de manières disparates aux marécages et autres plaines sableuses. Seul un haut plateau calcaire tranche dans cet univers plat sans faune ni flore particulièrement exotique. Cet étrange plateforme semble être le point central autour duquel toute la végétation s'épanouit. A l'inverse, la faune est ici quasiment inexistant, alors qu'elle abonde sur l'autre hémisphère.

_-« Etrange, n'est ce pas ? »_ Avait dit le docteur McKay.

Etrange en effet, cette faculté qu'on les hommes d'Atlantis pour se jeter la tête la premier dans les embrouilles. Teyla soupire en s'agenouillant au-dessus d'une sorte de petite taupinière. Elle pense à Sheppard et à son excitation à l'idée de sortir un peu du jumper.

_-« Je veux voire ce phénomène de plus près. »_ Avait-il dit.

Depuis quand le colonel s'intéressait aux animaux et à la végétation ? Ronon et McKay étaient également emballés à cette idée. Ah, vraiment ces hommes ! Mais voilà que cet étrange éden s'était transformé en enfer. Après une matinée d'exploration inutile et rébarbative, l'équipe avait décidé de retourner sur Atlantis et de soumettre cet étonnant phénomène aux botanistes et autres scientifiques plus hautement qualifiés qu'eux. C'est alors que c'est arrivé.

Teyla parlait avec le colonel Sheppard des différentes hypothèses expliquant l'absence de vie animal sur le plateau quand subitement son interlocuteur avait disparu, comme aspiré dans les profondeurs de la terre.Il n'a pas crié. Pas un mot. Elle lui parlait et tout à coup, hop, plus personne. Au sol il n'y avait que ce trou béant. Et maintenant la voilà en ce funeste lieu, à attendre impuissante, l'arrivée des secours.

Elle se redresse en entendant atterrir le jumper. Celui-ci se pose juste derrière elle. Ronon et McKay en descendent, les bras charger de matériel. Teyla leur adresse un sourire de lassitude puis se penche au-dessus d'un trou à peine assez grand pour y laisser passer un être humain.

_-« Colonel Sheppard ? »_

Ronon regarde à son tour l'orifice dans lequel son ami est tombé.

_-« Toujours aucun signe de vie ?_

_-Non, rien. Ce précipice doit être très profond, même l'écho de mes appels s'y perd. Vous avez apporté le matériel ? »_

McKay déballe un lourd appareillage électronique qu'il connecte à son ordinateur portable.

_-« Avec ça on devrait savoir ce qu'il se passe là-dessous. »_

Il branche une sonde au sol et immédiatement de multiples diagrammes apparaissent sur l'écran de son portable.

_-« Effectivement la galerie plonge profondément dans la montagne. Le sonar et les ondes radars sont insuffisants pour localiser le colonel. En revanche, j'obtiens pas mal de données que je vais essayer de retranscrire. En attendant des résultats, il faut envoyer le robot espion. »_

Ronon sort de son paquetage, une sorte de mini-MALP qu'il glisse à l'entrée de la cavité. Ronon est dubitatif.

_-« Ce ne serait pas plus simple que j'y aille ? »_

Teyla intervient la première.

_-« Non, Ronon. Cela fait plusieurs heures que le colonel Sheppard est tombé dans ce trou et nous n'avons aucune idée de sa profondeur. De plus, vous ne pourriez pas y pénétrer, c'est trop étroit. »_

McKay télécommande le mini-MALP et ensemble, ils suivent son évolution sur l'écran tactile du PC.

**oooOOOooo**

Dans la cité atlante, tout le personnel présent au centre de contrôle peut également suivrent les images qui sont retransmissent sur un écran holographique Ancien. Le docteur Elisabeth Weir ne cache pas son agacement. Sheppard a survécu à de nombreux combats et il se fait avoir par une aspérité, par une simple lubie de la nature. Elle est en colère contre lui et contre son empressement à aller vers l'inconnu. En même temps, elle ne peut nier que c'est aussi cela qui en fait un collaborateur précieux…et un ami. Le docteur Carson est auprès d'elle.

_-« Carson, combien d'heures peut-il encore tenir, coincé ainsi sous terre._

_-C'est impossible à estimer. Tout dépend s'il est effectivement coincé dans un boyau étroit du tunnel ou s'il a atterri dans une quelconque cavité._

_-Précisez s'il vous plaît._

_-S'il a glissé plusieurs mètres avant d'être stoppé par un rétrécissement du tunnel, je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Il est comme enterré vivant. En revanche, si le tunnel débouche dans une cavité plus vaste et mieux oxygénée, on peut espérer le retrouver en parfaite santé. »_

Sur l'écran vidéo le visage de Rodney apparaît tel que le voit le MALP, puis est remplacé par l'image plus sombre de la terre rouge qui tapisse l'étroit passage.

**oooOOOooo**

Le petit robot pénètre dans le sombre enfoncement. Après quelques mètres de chute verticale, il butte sur un coude puis glisse rapidement le long du boyau. Sa vitesse de chute est vertigineuse et augmente davantage à chaque mètre parcouru. L'image retransmise sur le réseau informatique d'Atlantis est si rapide que l'on peut à peine distinguer les parois du toboggan de terre. Impossible d'en recueillir la plus petite information. McKay râle et pianote frénétiquement sur son clavier. Ce faisant, il enclenche la sortie de petits picots métalliques, griffus et télescopiques, de part et d'autre du mini-MALP. Celui-ci ralentit sa chute et peut enfin maîtriser sa progression.

Sur l'écran d'ordinateur de McKay et au centre de contrôle d'Atlantis, les données affluent à un rythme moins endiablé.

Le canal terreux est long de plusieurs centaines de mètres avec de nombreux coudes et virages. Dehors, tous les membres de l'équipe sont impressionnés. Il en est de même sur Atlantis.

**oooOOOooo**

Carson pâlit. Une fine sueur perle sur ses tempes. Elisabeth Weir le remarque de suite. Le docteur Beckett tente de justifier son mal être.

_-« Je pensais que le colonel Sheppard avait déjà vécu le pire depuis notre arrivé sur Atlantis, mais je me trompais. Cette descente est incroyable._

_-Et ?_

_-Et quoi ?_

_-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire Carson. Est-ce que l'on peut survivre à une telle chute ?_

_-Je l'ignore. C'est comme un toboggan de Disney world, en plus grand et moins ludique bien entendu. Tout dépendra de la façon dont le tube se termine._

_-Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un matelas de plumes._

_-Quoiqu'il en soit, la profondeur et la vitesse de cette dégringolade ont à elles seules de quoi déstabiliser et perturber tout les repères d'un individu. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Sur la planète la discussion s'articule davantage sur l'origine d'un tel boyau. Ronon questionne Teyla.

_-« Connaissez vous un animal qui ai pu fabriquer un tel conduit ? _

_-Non, d'autant qu'ils ont plutôt l'air de fuirent ce lieu que de vouloir y vivre. Je ne sais pas. »_

McKay s'interpose dans la conversation, captant l'attention de tout les membres présent tant sur Atlantis que sur le site de recherche.

_-« Cette galerie n'est absolument pas naturel. Mais elle n'est pas non plus l'œuvre d'un animal. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Sur Atlantis, c'est l'incompréhension. Zelenka interroge McKay.

_-« Que voulez vous dire ? Il n'y a aucun signe de radio activité résiduelle, ni de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs qui puisent faire penser à une intervention humaine._

_-Ce n'est pas exact Radek. Et puis je n'ai pas parlé d'humain, j'ai juste fait remarquer que ce tunnel n'est pas une anomalie naturelle._

_-Qu'est ce que vous suggérez ?_

_-Si vous regardez bien les données fournies, vous remarquerez que les contours du tunnel ne sont pas immuables. Il y a comme un mouvement infime mais permanent de la terre. »_

Le docteur Weir est plus qu'intriguée.

_-« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Vous ne voulez pas nous faire croire que la terre est vivante quand même ?_

_- Non, bien sur. Mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose exerce un certain contrôle sur la matière et la manipule. Sinon, comment expliquer que le tunnel se déforme et se reforme. »_

Sur l'écran d'Atlantis apparaît une succession de dessins représentant le mouvement dont parle le docteur McKay. On y voit clairement des modifications dans la courbure et dans les degrés de pente. Seule l'entrée et la sortie paraissent persistants. Elisabeth, très cartésienne, tente une explication, mais sans grande conviction.

_-« Des micro tremblements de terre ne pourraient pas expliquer ce phénomène ? »_

McKay et Zelenka répondent en cœur.

_-« Non !_ _»_

McKay, comme à son accoutumé, termine l'explication.

_-« Il n'y a aucune ondes sismiques d'enregistrées. De plus, la modification n'a eu lieu que sur les parois du tunnel, nulle part ailleurs. Non, docteur Weir. Il s'agit d'un piège, et uniquement de cela. Reste à savoir à quel type d'ennemi on a affaire et si Sheppard est une proie accidentelle ou volontaire. »_

Leur discussion est interrompue brutalement par l'arrivée du MALP dans la cavité. Le mini robot lâche la paroi du tunnel et tombe lourdement vers le sol. Un petit coussin d'air se déploie aussitôt comme un mini air bag. L'engin reprend son exploration.

Un flot d'informations arrive à McKay et son ordinateur donne le sentiment de s'affoler. Des courbes de toutes les couleurs se dessinent et s'entrecroisent en des diagrammes que seuls un yeux expert peut interpréter. McKay sur la planète et Zelenka sur Atlantis se mettent immédiatement au travail.

McKay baigne dans son élément de prédilection. Il calcule, ajuste des paramètres et regroupe les différentes données.

_-« Il y a une cavité sous cette montagne. Elle est à un kilomètre de profondeur sous la roche. C'est ahurissant ! On dirait que la montagne est creuse. La sonde envoie des données vraiment incroyables. Atlantis, vous voyez la même chose que moi ? »_

**oooOOOooo**

L'effervescence règne également sur Atlantis. Zelenka est accaparé par la retransmission des précieuses informations. Il s'approche d'un écran géant et pianote quelque chose sur son propre ordinateur. Apparaît alors sur l'écran un dessin ou plutôt un croquis représentant une coupe de la montagne. Celle-ci émerge au cœur d'une vallée infinie. Etrangement la montagne semble effectivement creuse. Une immense cloche végétale d'un kilomètre d'épaisseur recouvrant un volumineux espace vide.

Mais est-il si vide qu'il y paraît ?

Zelenka ne peut que confirmer les premières constatations de McKay.

_-« C'est exact. La concavité est démesurée, elle s'étale sous toute la montagne. L'air semble y être respirable mais l'hygrométrie est particulièrement élevée. On doit être à proximité d'une importante source ou d'un nappe phréatique. » _

Entre les deux savants s'engage une discussion qui donne une impression irréelle aux spectateurs a priori incultes, que sont les membres d'Atlantis.

_-« Oui, oui, j'avais remarqué. Merci Radek. » _

Ces derniers mots sont prononcés avec une ironie tranchante traduisant parfaitement bien l'agacement et la nervosité qui assaillent le scientifique. Il poursuit sur un ton plus doux.

_-« Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Une telle hygrométrie n'est absolument pas normale. Regardez les données. C'est incompréhensible ! »_

S'en suit une avalanche de chiffres, de pourcentages et de percentiles que le commun des mortels ne peut comprendre. Zelenka et McKay se renvoient mutuellement la balle en un jeu de ping-pong particulièrement stressant. Le docteur Weir décide de stopper cette logorrhée.

_-« Cela suffit ! McKay, Zelenka, de quoi parlez-vous ? »_

Zelenka réalise soudain la situation.

_-« Excusez moi docteur Weir. » _

McKay embraye sur une explication. Son sport favori.

_-« L'humidité qui règne dans cette crypte est anormalement élevée. De plus, elle n'est pas stable ce qui, a priori, est normal, mais ici, la variabilité est fortement exagérée. C'est ce qui est étrange. Il y a des zones où la densité de la vapeur d'eau dans l'air est infime et d'autres où elle en est quasiment irrespirable. C'est absolument contre nature ! »_

Elisabeth questionne le docteur Beckett sur l'implication d'une telle découverte et la notion de survie de Sheppard.

_-« Le colonel peut-il survivre dans ce confinement ? »_

Carson semble plutôt serein.

_-« Il est évident qu'une forte hygrométrie complique les choses. Sa respiration n'en est que plus laborieuse et fatigante. Sa capacité à se mobiliser doit être réduite. Mais pour tout vous dire, je préfère le savoir vivant et en difficulté dans cette atmosphère lourde et chargée, que mort dans un air pur et aseptisé. »_

Teyla intervient.

_-« La réponse est sous nos yeux docteur Weir. Regardez l'écran._

_-Regardez quoi Teyla ? Il n'y a rien. »_

L'écran montre inlassablement une image infra rouge du vide.

_-« Justement. Si le colonel n'avait pas survécu à sa chute, il y aurait son corps à l'entrée du gouffre. Hors, celui-ci est apparemment vide. Sheppard a forcement survécu et s'est perdu dans cet abîme. »_

Elisabeth se détend un peu et Carson pousse un monstrueux soupir.

Ronon douche froidement ce regain d'optimisme.

_-« A moins qu'il y ai quelqu'un dans la grotte. Le corps a très bien pu être déplacé.»_

Cette dernière réflexion plonge toute l'équipe dans un mutisme emprunt de tristesse. McKay sort la tête de son ordinateur.

_-« On va être vite fixé. Le robot perçoit une présence vivante. Je le dirige dans cette direction. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le MALP avance rapidement dans le noir d'encre. Ses émetteurs retranscrive une image verte mais nette de ce qui se passe sous terre. Soudain l'image se saccade et se brouille. McKay tente de résoudre le problème.

_-« Je ne voudrais pas être défaitiste, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, mais plus on s'approche du signal de vie, plus il y a d'interférences électriques. Et je n'arrive pas à améliorer la résolution de l'image… Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc encore ?! »_

McKay s'anime subitement. Sur Atlantis, Zelenka réagit de même. Le docteur Weir n'a pas le temps de poser la traditionnelle question car McKay enchaîne.

_-« La réserve énergétique de notre robot à l'air de s'épuiser rapidement. On dirait que quelque chose lui bouffe toute son électricité. Pourtant je ne capte aucune donnée permettant de l'expliquer. La seule chose inhabituelle est que plus nous approchons du signal, plus l'hygrométrie augmente. »_

McKay interrompt ses explications car sur l'écran la silhouette d'un homme allongé à terre commence à se préciser. Le docteur Weir booste Rodney.

_-« Approchez vous Rodney. Vite !!_ »

Sous les regards médusés de tous les protagonistes, le corps du colonel Sheppard apparaît. Celui-ci est pris sporadiquement de violentes convulsions. Sur Atlantis, comme sur la planète, un profond sentiment d'effarement règne.

Elisabeth presse fortement sa main sur sa poitrine. Teyla et Ronon se regardent, impuissants. McKay, assit par terre, tape frénétiquement sur son clavier puis hurle en tapant du poing sur le sol.

_-« Non ! Pas maintenant ! »_

Et l'image s'éteint. Le petit robot, privé de sa source énergétique a cessé toute transmission.

**oooOOOooo**

Sur Atlantis, c'est l'étonnement le plus complet.

Sur la montagne au contraire, c'est l'énervement et la colère qui dominent. Ronon, boue littéralement.

_-« McKay, faites quelque chose ! _

_-Je ne comprend pas comment le MALP a pu se retrouvé ainsi privé de toute énergie. En dehors du colonel Sheppard il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Pourtant quelque chose a tout fait pour nous empêcher d'approcher le colonel. Il faut impérativement retourner à la porte des étoiles. Docteur Weir, demandez que l'on prépare un nouveau robot avec cette fois, une batterie renforcée et un haut parleur. Nous arrivons !»_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Seul**

Le colonel se contorsionne dans tout les sens. Sa peau ruisselle de sueur. Ses yeux entrouverts s'agitent de droite à gauche, renforçant le lourd sentiment de terreur qu'inspire son état. Au plafond s'est formée une fine couche de vapeur d'eau.

Cette insolite brume blanche descend lentement jusqu'au corps de Sheppard, puis le recouvre doucement, tendrement, jusqu'à l'envelopper comme un linceul. Ses mouvements convulsifs se calment aussitôt. Ses membres se relâchent et sa tête se pose délicatement sur le sol. Si son corps se détend, en revanche son esprit est en suractivité. Ses pupilles sont incroyablement dilatées dans cette pénombre et les mouvements oculaires, loin de s'être calmés se sont amplifiés. Le colonel Sheppard semble plongé dans un très lourd sommeil paradoxal. Son cortex est en pleine activité. Des flux électriques parcourent ses connections neuronales comme un gigantesque feu d'artifice.

Des mouvements de vapeur modifient continuellement l'apparence du nuage. Celui-ci se concentre alors sur la tête du colonel, abandonnant son corps inactif et improductif.

Le REM (_Rapid Eye Movement_) s'accélère dangereusement. John grimace et laisse échapper un cri plaintif. La masse blanche s'opacifie.

**oooOOOooo**

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que le major Sheppard est retenu à Pul-i-Charki. Une cellule si petite qu'en écartant les bras on peut atteindre les murs latéraux. L'antique prison n'est qu'à trente-cinq kilomètres à l'est de Kaboul.

Si près du monde et si distant de l'humanité.

Dès son arrivé, le major Sheppard a été éloigné des autres prisonniers. Cette mise en isolement, certes le protége de ces codétenus, mais le rend également particulièrement vulnérable. Seul, loin du tumulte de l'incarcération, Sheppard n'a plus aucune prise sur le temps qui s'écoule. Tous ses repères lui ont été retirés. La lumière peut être aveuglante au milieu de la nuit, comme les volets maintenus fermés pendant plusieurs jours. Son rythme quotidien est paradoxalement l'arythmie avec laquelle ses geôliers lui apportent sa pitance…. Quand ils y pensent !

Les premiers temps, il pouvait communiquer avec Jefferson qui occupait la cellule voisine. Tous deux s'entraidaient. Le captain Grant vivait particulièrement mal cette incarcération qui l'éloignait de sa femme et de ses enfants. Souvent il parlait suicide, regrettant n'être pas mort au combat. Qu'avait-on dit à sa famille ? Sans doute, un bobard monstrueux mais qui grandirait la cause américaine.

Et puis, il y a quelques jours, à moins que ce ne soit quelques semaines, des hommes ont emmené Jeff. Il y a eu des cris et des larmes. Sheppard s'est agité dans sa cellule, essayant d'interpeller son ami, de faire connaître leurs existences. Mais les gardiens aussi se sont agités…

Un faible rayon de soleil perce entre les volets barricadés de sa prison.

Depuis que Jeff n'est plus là, Sheppard est plus retiré du monde que jamais. Les volets sont définitivement clos et l'unique contact avec l'espèce humaine se résume à la main qui glisse son plateau sous sa porte. Sheppard regarde les marques de cigares sur la paume de sa main droite.

_-« J'espère au moins que c'étaient des Havanes ! »_

Ses chevilles et ses poignés gardent les stigmates des fers qui ont servit à le maintenir lors de l'expédition punitive des gardiens. Il grimace, se lève, et commence une série de pompes. Depuis cette ultime injustice, le major Sheppard effectue des exercices physiques aussi souvent que possible. Ces efforts lui ont permit de récupérer un aspect presque humain, mais ont surtout contribué à lui redonner une certaine estime de lui-même.

Un bruit de pas interrompt sa séance. Il s'allonge sur la paillasse insalubre et fait mine de dormir profondément. Le judas s'ouvre puis se referme. Des hommes chuchotent derrière la porte.

Le silence, puis les pas s'éloignent. John ne bouge pas. Il est habitué au jeu malsain des surveillants. Finalement la porte de sa prison s'ouvre toute grande. Une intense lumière pénètre dans sa cage. Bien que ses paupières soient fermées, la luminosité paraît brûler ses rétines. Il fronce les yeux, résistant à l'envie de les cacher derrière ses mains. Un homme avance vers lui et lui donne un coup de pied.

_-« Debout l'américain ! »_ Ces mots sont expectorés avec haine.

Le gardien jette sur Sheppard une tenue civile et des papiers. Le major a ouvert les yeux. Il attrape machinalement les deux enveloppes avant qu'elles n'atteignent le sol. Le geôlier le regarde étonné puis sort de la cellule, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Ses réflexes ont presque trahis le militaire.

Sheppard enfile la tenue propre et mets en boule son kaftan avec un plaisir non feint. Il ouvre l'enveloppe et y découvre des papiers d'identités. John hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Il redoute le piège classique de la fausse évasion. Il sera si facile de l'abattre au moment de sa sortie et de lui mettre sur le dos de monstrueux crimes. Que diront les médias ? John se fiche éperdument des médias, mais il ne veux pas se faire tirer dans le dos comme un lapin.

Sheppard examine attentivement les papiers. Il s'agit d'un passeport et d'un visa Français au nom de monsieur Armand Monceau. Après une très courte réflexion, le major décide de sortir. Autant affronter l'ennemi dès maintenant, plutôt qu'attendre un hypothétique meilleur moment. Le gardien l'escorte vers la sortie.

Ses premiers pas dehors sont pénible tant le soleil lui fait mal. Il essaye de prendre un peu de temps pour s'accommoder à la lumière mais le gardien le pousse brutalement avec son arme. Sheppard progresse donc lentement, en traînant des pieds. Il cherche par tous les moyens à garder une certaine maîtrise de leur progression dans la prison. Il regarde de tout côtés, s'attendant à voire surgir de nouveaux tortionnaires. C'est si amusant de se jouer des prisonniers !

Le major franchit successivement la muraille aux barbelés et la cour de la prison où quelques détenus se dégourdissent les jambes. Personne ne semble prêter attention à lui. Les fusils mitrailleurs sont immobiles. Son cœur bât la chamade au moment où le gardien lui fait franchir la porte de fer qui clôt la prison.

Devant lui deux hommes attendent au volant d'une vieille jeep Cherokee. Le passager tend une grosse enveloppe de papier kraft au gardien. Celui-ci l'attrape puis recule et disparaît derrière l'enceinte de la prison.

La lourde porte s'est refermée…Sheppard, médusé, n'a pas bouger d'un millimètre. Il a du mal à réaliser qu'il est du bon côté de l'enceinte carcérale.

-« _Montez major Chaiparde.»_

Le passager est sorti de la voiture et lui fait signe de monter. L'horrible accent français est à coupé au couteau. Sheppard prend conscience de son improbable libération. Il adresse au français un sourire puis monte dans le véhicule.

_-« Vous êtes bien le major Chaiparde ? _

_- Oui, en tout cas, j'en suis ce qu'il y a de plus proche. »_

Il poursuit dans un français presque parfait.

_-« Appelez-moi John, s'il vous plaît. »_

Les deux hommes lui rendent son sourire puis démarrent.

_-« Monsieur Chai…John, nous sommes membres d'une ONG basée sur une zone relativement sécurisée. C'est là que je vous conduis. Vous êtes libre maintenant. Détendez-vous, le trajet sera long et nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour parler une fois là-bas.»_

Le trajet est effectivement assez long et John regarde le paysage défiler sans mot dire. Les deux hommes respectent son silence et se contente de converser doucement.

Le vrombissement du moteur et la sonorité chantante de la langue française bercent Sheppard qui pour la première fois peut vraiment se détendre. Il laisse son esprit vagabondé et s'abandonne avec plaisir au sommeil.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas ce souvenir là ! NON ! »_

Sheppard reprend conscience de sa présence dans la grotte. Il n'est plus plongé dans le noir, ou du moins plus complètement. Il regarde autour de lui la brume qui l'entoure et qui dégage un petit halo de lumière. Le colonel est surprit par l'étrange sensation d'être dans une serre tropicale, la chaleur et le plaisir en moins ! Pour éponger son visage ruisselant d'eau, Sheppard cherche à lever son bras mais celui-ci semble peser une tonne. Le colonel ne lutte pas et se contente de rester ainsi immobile. L'eau qui suinte sur son corps est légèrement chaude. Au contact de sa peau, elle s'épaissit en une gelée blanchâtre qui se fraye un chemin dans sa bouche puis coule lentement sur sa langue, dans son palais. Sheppard secoue la tête et crache l'infâme substance.

La brume légère qui entoure le colonel Sheppard s'opacifie brutalement puis se met à dégouliner sur son visage avec plus de puissance. Le colonel ferme la bouche mais l'épaisse matière s'introduit de force dans la commissure de ses lèvres. L'eau a un désagréable et très prononcé goût métallique qui lui donne l'impression de sentir du sang couler dans sa gorge. Il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Sa respiration devient difficile, il lutte pour garder le contrôle de soi, mais la panique le gagne rapidement.

A force de volonté le colonel Sheppard réussit tout de même à se mettre à genoux. Il frotte sa figure avec ses mains, mais le gel glisse entre ses doigts et continu de s'écouler en force dans sa bouche et dans son nez. Sheppard donne finalement des coups de poings au hasard autour de lui, cherchant à atteindre un ennemi invisible.

Epuisé par cet effort vain, il tombe à terre. Allongé au sol, figé dans son impuissance, il se laisse porter par les sensations qui l'assaillent. Une douce torpeur s'empare de lui. Douce ? Peut-être pas tant que ça.

Il ne résiste plus et se laisse envahir. Qu'il est bon de ne plus lutter ! Le colonel Sheppard ferme les yeux, le sommeil qui l'accueil semble si paisible.

Il ferme les yeux, et sombre…

La brume pénètre profondément dans son corps. Sa respiration se fait plus superficielle, ses traits se détendent. Une dernière pensée … « Le calme avant la tempête » … Puis le néant.

**oooOOOooo**

Du sang coule dans sa bouche.

-_« Excusez-nous ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »_

Sheppard ouvre brutalement les yeux. Quelques secondes lui sont nécessaires pour se souvenir. Il est dans le Cherokee en route pour le bâtiment de l'ONG. Dans le Cherokee… la tête par terre et les pieds sur les fauteuils ! Les deux hommes le regardent en réprimant un fou rire mal venu.

_-« Désolé, la route est très mauvaise ici, je n'avais pas vu « le nid de poule » au milieu de la chaussée._

_-Pas de problème. Je suppose que je me suis un peu assoupi. »_

Sheppard s'essuie la bouche d'un revers du bras. Il s'est un peu mordu la lèvre en se cognant par terre, rien de grave.

_-« On est encore loin ? _

_- Non, regardez, c'est la toile de tente verte là-bas. »_

Le conducteur désigne une grande toile de style militaire. Alertée par le bruit du véhicule, une femme, couverte de la burqa bleue imposée par les Talibans, sort précipitamment de la tente et leur adresse de grands signes.

Les trois hommes descendent de la jeep. La femme vient à leur rencontre.

_-« Entrez major Sheppard. »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Entrez docteur Weir. »_

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvre sur Elisabeth et Teyla. Le docteur Weir s'approche de Rodney.

_-« Le nouveau module est presque prêt. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? _

_- Oui. Regardez ces images. Je vous les mets au ralenti avec une meilleure résolution numérique et un éclairage différent. Regardez, que voyez-vous…là ? »_

Teyla et Elisabeth ont le nez collé à l'écran. Rodney leur désigne une zone précise située au dessus du corps de Sheppard.

_-« Là, on distingue nettement la forte humidité qui règne dans la grotte. Mais bizarrement, les données fournit par le MALP sont en complète contradiction avec cette masse brumeuse. Maintenant regardez… _

_Ces images sont prises quelques minutes plus tard. Le nuage est descendu vers le colonel et semble se concentrer essentiellement vers son cortex. »_

Le docteur Weir n'y comprend rien.

_-« Qu'est ce que vous essayez de nous expliquer Rodney ? Soyez un peu plus clair._

_-Et bien je pense que cette brume n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. C'est elle qui entretient l'état convulsif du colonel Sheppard. Je pense aussi que c'est elle qui a absorbé l'énergie du robot._

_-Vous suggérez une entité comme celle qu'avait libéré Jinto ?_

_-Oui et non. Oui, je pense que cette masse brumeuse peut être qualifiée d'entité en tant qu'individualité. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit formée d'énergie, comme celle d'Atlantis. Je pense qu'elle utilise les molécules d'eau pour se créer un corps consistant et ainsi pouvoir manipuler la matière. L'électricité lui sert uniquement de carburant. Cela expliquerait les modifications de la paroi du tunnel, ainsi que la mort prématuré de notre mini-MALP. _

_-Si je vous ai bien comprise, on a affaire à un être, ou des êtres, qui fonctionnent à l'électricité et utilisent la vapeur d'eau pour se donner une apparence._

_-Oui, et pour pouvoir interagir sur le monde environnant… Et sur le colonel Sheppard. _

_J'ai quelques théories à ce sujet. J'espère que le module nous en apprendra davantage.»_

Zelenka contact le docteur Weir par radio.

_-« Le nouveau mini-MALP est opérationnel Docteur Weir._

_-Très bien, nous arrivons. »_

Tous trois se dirigent vers la porte des étoiles.

**oooOOOooo**

Couché sur le côté, la joue collée sur le sol brute et mouillé de la grotte, le colonel Sheppard semble en pleine transe. Ses yeux, mi-clos, paraissent lire un texte invisible et ses lèvres prononcer un texte muet.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« C'est Naïla, qui nous a parlé de vous. » _

L'homme qui parle s'appelle Pierre-Marie Landré. Il vivait en Afghanistan bien avant le début des conflits et a souhaité y rester pour fonder sa propre organisation humanitaire.

PML, comme il aime se faire appeler, a laissé partir sa femme et ses enfants pour la France, mais son pays de cœur reste l'Afghanistan.

_-« Naïla était présente lors de votre capture. Cela a été long et difficile de vous faire libérer. Votre gouvernement, comme le notre d'ailleurs, préfère ignorer votre existence. Heureusement, je suis bien intégré ici et j'ai beaucoup d'amis. On a ainsi pu graisser la patte de vos gardiens pour obtenir votre libération. »_

Le major Sheppard est assit à une table rudimentaire. Il tient fermement un verre de thé fumant entre ses deux mains, posées dessus comme s'il récitait une prière. Il avale une gorgée du précieux breuvage avant de questionner davantage les deux français.

_-« Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que ça fonctionne comme ça ici. Comme toujours en temps de guerre. L'ignorez-vous ? _

_-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi notre gouvernement nous a lâché ?_

_-Ah ça ! Après la destruction de leur base, les extrémistes ont libéré la zone et les forces de la coalition internationale s'y sont implantées. De ce point de vue, votre mission était un succès._

_-Mais à quel prix ! » _

Sheppard semble se refermer sur lui-même et PML laisse passer quelques secondes de silence avant de poursuivre.

_-«Oui, justement ! Le chef de l'organisation qui vous a capturé, a aussi volé l'un de vos hélicoptères furtifs RAH-66._

_-Oui, celui du captain Grant. Le mien a été pulvérisé._

_-C'est exact. Mais voyez-vous, dans les jours qui ont suivi, les talibans l'on utilisé contre une base alliée, faisant beaucoup de dégât et plusieurs victimes. Les Etats-Unis ont eu bien du mal à se justifier. Se faire piquer un engin d'une telle valeur et d'une telle puissance, ça la fiche mal pour une nation comme la votre. _

_Nous encore, on aurait simplement dit dans les médias : sacrés français! _

_Et ça aurait finit en boutade, mais votre gouvernement lui, n'a pas aimé du tout ! »_

Le major Sheppard est atterré.

_-« Et le chef taliban ?_

_-D'après nos sources il serait mort dans un conflit interne. Mais en vérité, nous ne savons pas grand-chose._

_-Les autorités américaines savent que vous m'avez libéré ?_

_-Oui, elles nous ont même aidé, officieusement du moins. _

_En faite, la version officielle est qu'un soldat de l'armée américaine… aucun nom n'a jamais filtré dans les médias. Qu'un soldat aurait détourné son hélicoptère pour le vendre au plus offrant. Vous êtes considéré comme un « mercator » pour reprendre le terme employé par vos patrons. »_

Ce mot choque le major Sheppard. Il pose brutalement son verre sur la table. Un peu de liquide chaud se renverse.

_-« Je ne suis pas un mercenaire !_

_-Non, mais c'est la version officielle. »_

La femme en burqa s'approche et essuie le thé renversé. Elle était restée distante et le major Sheppard avait complètement oublié sa présence. Il la regarde s'activer puis lui arrête gentiment le bras.

_-« Non, laissez moi faire. »_

La jeune femme lui laisse son torchon mais reste là sans bouger. PML fait les présentations.

_-« Major, je vous présente Naïla. »_

Naïla soulève son voile bleu, découvrant un sublime visage tanné par le soleil afghan. Ses yeux sont d'un vert profond.

_-« Bonjour major Sheppard, je suis ravie de vous savoir en sécurité._

_-On se connaît ?_

_-Oui et non. » _

Son sourire lumineux réchauffe le cœur glacé du major.

_-« Je distribue des médicaments dans les camps de réfugiés. C'est ainsi que j'aide mon peuple à surmonter les fléaux de la guerre. _

_Je vous ai vu traverser le campement alors que je sortais chercher un peu d'eau pour une vieille femme. C'était avant votre capture. »_

Elle se tait de peur de remuer trop de souvenirs qu'elle sait être douloureux.

_-« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dénoncer ?_

_-Je ne suis pas là pour faire la guerre ! _

_De plus, si vous aviez voulu tuer les réfugiés, vous auriez fait sauter tout le village, non ? »_

Sheppard ne répond pas, se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête.

_-« Je vous ai observé. » _

Elle s'interrompt, rougissante.

_-« Il émanait de vous, une aura particulière. A un moment vous avez arrêtez d'avancer et j'ai eu peur pour mes amis. C'est alors que je vous ai vu remonter une couverture sur un enfant endormit. La nuit était vraiment très fraîche, ça m'a touchée. »_

Sheppard garde la tête baissée, il n'ose pas regarder Naïla en face.

_-« De retour au dispensaire, j'ai parlé de vous et de votre ami à Pierre-Marie. Je lui ai aussi parlé de vos conditions de détention. Il a été extraordinaire. »_

Le major se lève brutalement, renversant son siège au passage.

_-« Jeff ! Il était à la prison avec moi. »_

PML pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule du major.

_-« Il a été déplacé sur un autre lieu d'incarcération. Peut être on-t-il eu vent de votre future libération. Toujours est-il que nous n'avons pas réussi à soudoyer ses geôliers. C'est une toute petite prison, mais ce sont des moudjahiddins qui la contrôlent et nous n'y avons pas nos entrées._

_-Il faut impérativement que je contacte mon état majeur. Il faut le libérer. »_

**oooOOOooo**

McKay regarde l'image défiler sur son écran. Ronon et Beckett sont auprès de lui.

_-« regardez ! »_

Le cri de Teyla fait sursauter toute l'équipe.

_-« Regardez le trou, il se referme ! »_

Effectivement, l'orifice d'entrée du tunnel se colmate derrière le mini-MALP. McKay retourne rapidement à son ordinateur.

_-« Bon sang, faut se magner, si le tunnel se bouche sur le robot, nous perdrons tous contact avec Sheppard. »_

Les picots télescopiques du petit MALP se rétractent. La merveille de technologie se met à glisser follement le long du canal puis se pose mollement avec son cousin d'air sur le plancher caverneux. Un kilomètre au dessus, c'est un soulagement général.

_-« Docteur Weir, notre réception est impeccable. Quand est-il sur Atlantis ?_

_-Aucun problème Rodney. Pourquoi le MALP est tombé si brutalement dans le conduit ?_

_-Simplement parce qu'il était poussé aux fesses ! Excusez-moi docteur Weir._

_Tout semble confirmer mon hypothèse d'une entité qui contrôle la terre. Notre adversaire n'apprécie visible pas notre intrusion. _

_-Est-ce que le robot résistera à une attaque._

_-Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Sa batterie est renforcée et protégée par une gaine absolument impénétrable._

_-J'espère que vous avez raison. »_

La tension est à son comble sur Atlantis comme sur la planète. Le robot espion progresse vers le dernier point de contact avec le colonel Sheppard. L'image est merveilleusement nette. On distingue facilement les zones d'épaisse humidité et celles désertées par l'étrange forme de vie. Le colonel Sheppard n'a pas bougé, il est toujours allongé au sol, à quelques mètres du premier mini-MALP. Le nouvel espion s'approche davantage. L'équipe atlante visualise parfaitement la brume qui s'approche du robot, s'opacifie puis s'évapore et disparaît. McKay jubile.

_-« Ils ont abandonné ! Notre robot ne les intéresse plus, puisqu'il ne peut leur fournir de l'énergie. De plus, étant parfaitement étanche, il n'est absolument pas manipulable. »_

Le petit automate s'avance….

**oooOOOooo**

Le major Sheppard porte la tenue réglementaire de l'air force. Bien que rasé de prêt, son visage garde les marques de sa douloureuse incarcération. Sans avoir franchit la moindre étape hiérarchique, le major Sheppard, pénètre le sacro-saint bureau du général Grégory Langton.

Le général est un homme affable mais très respectueux de la discipline militaire. Ses hommes l'on bien entendu surnommé «Papy Boyington», du nom d'un pilote prénommé également Grégory et rendu célèbre grâce aux « têtes brûlées ». La comparaison s'arrête pourtant là. Langton n'ayant rien d'un fêtard alcoolique.

_-« Général ! »_

Le général est assit derrière son bureau, apparemment accaparé par une liasse de papiers. Il ne relève pas la tête à l'entrée du major.

_-« Major Sheppard. Je vois que votre détention n'a pas amélioré votre discipline. Que me vaux cette irruption dans mon bureau ?_

_-Général, il faut absolument envoyer une équipe délivrer le captain Grant._

_-C'est malheureusement impossible._

_-Pourquoi ? »_

Le général se lève et tape du poing sur sa table, faisant voler la majorité de la paperasse.

_-« L'état major n'a pas à se justifier major Sheppard ! » _

Il se radoucit en se laissant choir sur son fauteuil.

_-« Vous connaissiez parfaitement les risques de votre mission major. La captain Grant également. Officiellement il a disparu au combat. Sa femme touche une substantielle pension et ses enfants sont pupilles de la nation._

_-Alors vous le laissez tomber. Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire cela._

_Général, on n'abandonne jamais l'un des siens._

_-A qui croyez-vous parlez jeune homme ? »_

Sheppard fait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il sert les poings avec rage et détermination. Le général tente de calmer la situation explosive.

_-« Pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le captain Grant sans compromettre une situation sur le terrain qui est déjà particulièrement délicate._

_-Alors c'est moi qui m'en occuperai !_

_-Major, ne faite rien que vous pourriez regretter. Toutes désobéissance vous vaudrait la cour martiale. Major Sheppard ?!»_

Le général est seul. Le major Sheppard a quitté brusquement la pièce, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

_-« John, ne faites pas de bêtise. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le petit automate s'avance…. Sur l'écran d'Atlantis apparaît le visage blafard du colonel Sheppard. Il semble relativement calme, comme en sommeil. Moins d'un mètre du militaire endormi… Le sommeil de John n'est finalement pas si calme que cela. Ses yeux trahissent le sommeil paradoxal. Celui du rêve. Ou plutôt du cauchemar à en croire les grimaces et gémissements que fait le colonel.

McKay enclenche plusieurs touches de son clavier portatif. Le mode son est ouvert. Les hauts parleurs d'Atlantis se mettent à cracher les geignements et les phrases hétéroclites que prononce le malheureux Sheppard.

_-« Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire cela._

_-Alors c'est moi qui m'en occuperai ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Naïla, il faut que vous m'aidiez. » _

John Sheppard a repris sa tenue civile pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis au dispensaire. PML intervient.

_-« John, votre plan me paraît sinon irréalisable, du moins très dangereux. Naïla risque gros. Vous savez ici, les femmes sont sévèrement sanctionnées. C'est la mort que vous lui offrez._

_-Non, je vous promets qu'il n'en sera rien. »_

La jeune afghane regarde paisiblement Sheppard. Elle semble puiser en lui des ressources inimaginables.

_-« Je viendrai avec vous John. » _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

**Actions et conséquences**

Le docteur Beckett est soucieux. Il est en communication avec le docteur Weir à qui il dresse un état des lieux. La situation médicale de Sheppard est préoccupante.

_-« Le colonel est en plein délire. Il a vraisemblablement de la fièvre. Bien que n'ayant pas de blessure apparente, il semble souffrir le martyre._

_-Que pensez-vous de ces propos ?_

_-Ils sont parfaitement incohérents. Ils relatent sans doute son hallucination. »_

Beckett, Teyla et Ronon sont concentrés sur l'écran d'ordinateur. McKay quand à lui, continu de programmer les consignes au mini-MALP. Il s'arrête soudain, fière de lui.

_-« Voila, on va pouvoir communiquer avec le colonel. _

_Docteur Weir, je vous laisse la parole. »_

Du centre de contrôle d'Atlantis, Elisabeth Weir, essaye d'entrer en contact avec le militaire.

_-« Colonel Sheppard, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ? »_

Sur terre, comme dans la cité, tout le monde retient son souffle. Quelque part à un kilomètre sous la surface, le colonel Sheppard s'agite et grimace de plus belle. Elisabeth continue ses appels.Après une dizaine de minutes, le colonel Sheppard semble se calmer et chercher à atteindre la voix de Weir. Sa tête tourne très doucement vers la droite puis vers la gauche, à la recherche de quelque chose d'invisible. Weir et Zelenka se regardent confiant. Teyla saute au cou de Ronon qui reste stupéfait. Elle se reprend aussitôt. Souriante, elle félicite le docteur McKay.

_-« Bravo Rodney, ça a marché._

_-Oui, il a bien perçu la voix de Weir. Maintenant, il reste à le faire sortir de sa léthargie et ça, croyez moi, ce sera plus bien plus compliqué._

_-Ne soyez pas pessimiste Rodney. Il est vivant et il réagit au son de nos voix, c'est déjà un bon départ non ?_

_-Mouai…. »_

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir continue de stimuler Sheppard.

- « Colonel Sheppard ? John, vous m'entendez ? »

**oooOOOooo**

_-« John, vous m'entendez ? _

_-Excusez-moi Naïla, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs._

_-Va falloir vous réveillez si vous voulez que notre plan fonctionne ! »_

Sheppard la regarde droit dans les yeux et sourit franchement. Naïla est décontenancée. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit l'américain autrement que rongé par la peine et la haine.

_-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?_

_-Vous. »_

Le major attrape Naïla et la sert tendrement dans ses bras. Sa tête posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il respire les effluves de son parfum épicé.

_-« Vous parlez de NOTRE plan. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est vous qui portez toute l'expédition sur vos épaules._

_-En l'occurrence pour le moment, c'est vous qui êtes sur mes épaules…John. »_

Sheppard rit de plus belle en se redressant. Il n'a pas pour autant lâché la jeune femme. Naïla est envoûtée par son charme et sa fragilité.

_-« John, je sais à quel point cela vous tiens à cœur._

_-Merci Naïla. »_

John se rapproche doucement de la jeune femme. Leurs visages sont si proches qu'il perçoit la respiration de Naïla qui s'accélère. Le major Sheppard s'approche encore du doux visage et pause délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue, en un tendre baisé.

_-« Merci pour tout. »_

Changeant complètement d'attitude, le major se redresse et rejoint PML au véhicule.

_-« C'est le moment PML. Je vais entrer dans la prison avec Naïla. Vous savez ce que vous devrez faire._

_-A dix-neuf heure, quand commencera la prière, j'actionnerai le …_

_-Dix-neuf heures???_

_-Enfin, je voulais dire à sept heures, ce soir. »_

Sheppard rigole. Naïla n'est pas la seule à succomber au charme du militaire. Pierre-Marie regarde Sheppard, amusé.

_-« Vous avez changé John._

_-C'est l'espoir. En prison, c'est ce qui manque le plus cruellement. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Malgré l'apaisement que lui octroie la voix du docteur Weir, le colonel Sheppard reste prisonnier de son délire. Ses paupières se sont progressivement refermées sur ses yeux agités. Il paraît calme, reposé et parle lentement. Ses mots sont chuchotés d'une voix plus cohérente.

_-« Espoir. Naïla. Merci Naïla, merci Pierre-Marie. »_

Soudain son visage se crispe comme frappé d'une violente douleur. Le colonel se contracte sous le coup de désagréables nausées. Entre deux spasmes, il vomit d'impressionnantes quantités de gelée blanche avant de s'effondrer, vidé littéralement et physiquement. Quelques minces filets laiteux mêlés de sang, coulent de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il déglutit péniblement puis se remets à parler d'une voix étrangement gutturale.

_-« Non, John, tu n'as plus d'espoir. Personne ne t'attend. Nulle part ! John, tu es seul, tu l'as toujours été._

_-Non, ce n'est pas vrai Naïla m'attend ! »_

Cette fois-ci, la voix est geignarde, à la manière d'un petit enfant. Comme dans un mauvais remake de « Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde »le colonel Sheppard alterne les attitudes. Lorsque sa voix se fait dure et cruelle, il fronce ses traits et parle avec un sourire sarcastique. A l'inverse, lorsqu'il se fait fragile et plaintif, son corps se recroqueville sur lui-même et de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Ce dialogue entre Sheppard et…lui-même, est surréaliste.

_« -Ha ha ha, comme tu es naïf ! Naïla ne t'a jamais aimé, sinon, elle serait partit avec toi !_

_-Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu mens !_

_-Qui ment ? Ici, il n'y a que toi, tu le sais bien ! »_

Le colonel Sheppard se remet à geindre et à s'agiter.

Le calme est loin et la tempête fait rage.

**oooOOOooo**

Le docteur Weir est consternée par l'agitation de Sheppard. Le voir s'auto flageller verbalement est très dure à encaisser. Les gros plans que transmet le petit robot, saisissent d'effroi tout le personnel d'Atlantis. La douleur du colonel y est exposée impudiquement aux regards de tous.

Depuis une demi-heure, Elisabeth parle au colonel, essayant de lui faire reprendre conscience du lieu où il se trouve. Il semblait plus calme, plus serein. Et puis subitement, la crise de delirium a commencé.

_-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Docteur Beckett ? »_

Installé devant l'écran de McKay, le docteur Beckett est étonné.

_-« Je ne sais pas. Tous les paramètres qui sont retransmit par le robot tendent à prouver que le colonel va physiquement bien._

_-Vous appelez ça, allez bien !_

_-Non, mais, il ne souffre d'aucune blessure. Le scanner est formel._

_-Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! »_

McKay intervient comme à son accoutumé, au milieu de la conversation d'Elisabeth et de Carson. Le docteur Weir est furieuse.

_-« Maintenant ça suffit les cachotteries. Dites nous quelles sont vos hypothèses, puisqu'elles semblent exactes._

_-Et bien, pour tout vous dire je pense que l'entité… »_

Le scientifique n'a pas le temps de jouer au professeur car un cri déchirant retenti dans les hauts parleurs.

**oooOOOooo**

Cinq femmes entièrement recouvertes par la toile bleue afghane, avancent lentement dans la cour de l'insalubre prison. C'est l'heure de la visite des épouses et des femmes qui comme Naïla soutiennent moralement les détenus. Les gardiens attendent ce moment avec impatience. Des femmes dans ce milieu d'hommes, c'est toujours un grand moment de plaisir… Ils laissent vagabonder leurs esprits et s'imaginent déshabillant tantôt l'épouse, tantôt la bienfaitrice. Mais ce n'est pas toujours imaginaire. Qui sera la prochaine prise ?

A l'entrée du compartiment carcéral, un gardien attrape l'une d'elle.

Un peu en retrait, la jeune femme s'était isolée du groupe. Sans doute une nouvelle ignorant qu'ici, mieux valait ne pas être seule. C'est en tout cas ce que pense l'imprudent gardien. La jeune femme se débat quelques minutes puis paraît suivre docilement le surveillant vers un baraquement en bois. Les autres poursuivent leur chemin, faisant mine de ne rien voire derrière leur visière en fil de fer.

Au parloir, les détenus profitent de la présence des femmes et de leurs baluchons remplis de denrées. Quelques légumes frais, un peu de pain, bref, ce que les geôliers ont bien voulu laisser passer. L'ambiance régnant dans cette salle commune est austère et strict. Pas ou peu de mots, juste l'essentiel.

Arrive l'heure de la prière. Les femmes sont conviées vers la porte. Pas de pleurs, pas de déchirement, juste quelques murmures et peut être un touché de main. Soudain, une immense flamme jaillit du baraquement en bois. Un gigantesque feu embrase la vétuste prison. Les gardiens tentent à la fois de contrôler l'incendie, les prisonniers qui manifestent leurs angoisses et les femmes qui prisent de panique, courent dans tous les sens. Dans la cour de la prison c'est l'affolement général, femmes et prisonniers se télescopent sans discernement.

Un tir de fusils mitrailleurs calme les esprits. Les prisonniers sont raccompagnés vers des cellules plus isolées et les femmes sont regroupées puis escortées vers la sortie. Dans la cohue, l'une d'elle à semble-t-il été blessé. Elle boite et progresse difficilement. La lourde porte se referme derrière les six burqas bleues, laissant la prison à son agitation.

Dehors, c'est le silence qui règne.

Les femmes se séparent chacune de leur côté. La femme blessée avance lentement vers un véhicule garé à peu de distance. Avec l'aide du chauffeur, elle s'assoie à l'avant puis cherche à retirer sa burqa.

_-« Non, pas tout de suite, attendez ! »_

PML démarre la vieille bagnole dégotée on se sait où, contourne un groupe de maison et stationne de nouveau. Le moteur ronronne silencieusement.

A une centaine de mètres l'une de l'autre, deux femmes se dirigent vers le véhicule. Toutes deux pénètrent dans la voiture. Pas un mot.

PML roule tranquillement, laissant au loin le village qui raisonne soudain des hurlements d'une alarme. La femme blessée retire sa burqa, dévoilant les traits décharnés de Jefferson Grant. Il se jette dans les bras de la femme assise derrière lui.

_-« Merci John, merci ! Je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas !_

_-Hum hum ! »_

Une main se pose sur l'épaule de Jeff qui relâche son étreinte. Une burqa bleue vole dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Jeff découvre alors le visage radieux du major Sheppard. John est tout miel.

_-« Si tu ne laisse pas Naïla respirer, je crains de devoir te ramener fiça au pénitencier !_

_-Pardon ? » _

Sous le regard étonné de Jeff, la femme qu'il avait prit pour le major retire sa burqa.

_-« Bonjour captain, je suis Naïla. »_

Jefferson reste un instant surprit de sa méprise, puis réagit en serrant de plus belle sa prise.

_-« Merci Naïla. »_

Dans le véhicule, les larmes ont cédé la place aux rires.

**oooOOOooo**

Sur l'écran, le visage ravagé de Sheppard se modifie sans cesse. Tel un mime, le colonel exprime tour à tour les sentiments les plus diverses. Etonnement, dès que ceux-ci relève du plaisir ou du moins de la quiétude, la voix caverneuse refait son apparition.

_-« Non, pas de rire, vous n'avez pas le droit !! Non, Naïla ne t'aime pas ! _

_-Arrêtez, arrêtez ! »_

Sheppard est en proie à une magistrale crise de nerfs. Il cri, hurle, se débattant contre un adversaire fantomatique.

Le docteur McKay ne peut développer davantage ses explications aux docteur Weir, tant il reste médusé. Toute l'équipe est hypnotisée par l'hystérie du colonel. Le docteur Weir tente d'atténuer sa souffrance par des mots d'apaisement.

_-« John, c'est Elisabeth, tout va bien. Tout cela n'est qu'une illusion. John, calmez-vous. »_

Loin de se calmer, Sheppard s'agite de plus en plus.

_-« Non ! Laissez-le, c'est uniquement ma faute ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le général Langton tire profondément sur un énorme cigare. L'épaisse fumée emplit son bureau d'une odeur âcre.

_-« Il a fallu que vous vous en mêliez ! »_

Face à lui, le major Sheppard et le captain Grant sont au garde à vous. Sheppard quitte bien vite la position militaire et plaque bruyamment ses mains sur le bureau du général.

_-« Sauf le respect que je vous dois, général, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »_

Le général fulmine.

_-« Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas vous en occupez ! »_

Jefferson, resté discrètement en retrait de la conversation, ne peut qu'intervenir.

_-« Et vous m'auriez laissé mourir dans mon cachot ?_

_-C'est exact ! Le gouvernement américain vous paie pour cela ! » _

Il s'adoucit et poursuit plus prosaïquement.

_-« Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, il va falloir que je m'explique au haut commandement. Sheppard, vous aurez du mal à échapper à la cour martiale pour désobéissance aux ordres. Il en est de même pour vous, captain Grant. Par votre manque de réflexion, vous avez entraîné la mort de précieux collègues et la destruction d'un matériel onéreux. Savez-vous que vos Comanches coûtent à l'armée plus de cinquante millions de dollars…chacun ! »_

Sheppard s'insurge.

_-« Ce n'est pas possible !_

_-Qu'imaginiez-vous ? Ils ne sont pas en papier mâché._

_-Non, je veux dire que le captain Grant n'a absolument rien à se reprocher. Il n'a fait que se conformer à mes ordres de missions. Ni plus, ni moins. Il est hors de question qu'il soit présenté devant la cour martiale._

_-Et il est hors de question que vous me parliez ainsi major ! »_

Le malheureux captain ne sait comment désamorcer la tension explosive qu'il règne entre Sheppard et « papy Boyington ». Il se redresse et claque des talons en un salut impeccable.

_-« J'assumerais mes actes, général Bo…Langton. »_

Sheppard l'attrape par le bras.

_-« N'importe quoi ! Tu me dois rien Jeff. Inutile de me couvrir. » _

Il entraîne son ami vers la porte et le fait brutalement sortir.

_-« Laisses moi seul avec le général._

_-Mais John, je veux assumer…_

_-Dehors !! »_

Le major Sheppard claque la porte au nez de son ami et se retourne vers le général.

_-« Général, il faut que nous parlions._

_-Commencez par baisser d'un ton, major. Et sachez que je n'apprécie vraiment pas la tournure des évènements. Ceci dit prenez un siège et racontez moi l'histoire telle qu'elle s'est vraiment déroulée. Gardez pour plus tard vos manigances, je ne veux que la vérité._

_Je vous écoute. »_

Jeff est assit devant le baraquement militaire.

Cela fait plus de deux heures que John est enfermé avec le pitbull. La veille, le captain Grant a remit au général son rapport. Celui-ci l'a longuement interrogé sur les ordres de missions et Jeff n'a pas caché son implication et sa bévue de débutant. Il se sent profondément coupable du décès de Paddin et Wyatt. Ses joues se couvrent de rouge. Il pense à sa famille et au déshonneur. Le major Sheppard s'assoit tranquillement au côté de Jeff, le sortant de sa rêverie mélancolique.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu as fais John ? Pourquoi vouloir me couvrir ?_

_-Parce que tu as Pamela et les enfants qui t'attendent au ranch. Jeff, je suis responsable de ce qui c'est passé. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'étais le chef de mission et en tant que tel, la responsabilité m'incombe à cent pour cent. _

_-Et maintenant ?_

_-Maintenant tu vas rentré chez toi, auprès de Pam et oublier toute cette histoire. Le général, va nous couvrir et nous ne passerons pas en cour martiale. _

_-Et toi ?_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Papy aurait bien aimé me rétrograder mais pour les hommes, je suis un héros ! »_

Le major Sheppard bombe le torse, jouant le play-boy. Grant ne se déride pas. Il sait pertinemment que pour John, l'armée est la seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Une famille avec laquelle il est en perpétuel conflit, mais une famille qu'il aime… Et qui l'aime !

_-« Je vais quitté l'Afghanistan et me faire oublier quelques temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Le général m'a trouvé un petit coin sympa où je ne risque pas de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Un coin paumé, loin de tout danger, loin des tracas de la guerre._

_-Bref un endroit où tu vas mortellement t'ennuyer. » _

Sheppard et Grant sont pris d'un intense fou rire.

_-« Tu me manqueras major._

_-Toi aussi captain ! »_

Ils quittent bras dessus dessous les murs de l'enceinte militaire. Les échos de leurs rires transpercent la nuit afghane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

**L'exile**

Loin du monde et de la réalité

Le major Sheppard est assis dans la neige fraîche du petit matin. Le soleil donne un éclairage agréable au continent blanc qui s'étend devant lui. Il tient, froissé dans sa main, une missive reçue un mois plus tôt. Les yeux noyés de larmes, il déplie la lettre lue et relue tant de fois.

« John,

Je suis au regret de t'annoncer la mort tragique de Naïla. Je sais que malgré la distance, vos sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Elle parlait souvent de te rejoindre, loin de son pays meurtri. Mais sa place était auprès des siens. Tu l'avais comprit et elle ne t'en aimais que davantage. Son décès plonge toute notre petite communauté dans la peine et le chagrin. Elle laisse un grand vide dans nos cœurs. Je te sais fort et courageux. Je suis certain que tu surmonteras cette épreuve comme tant d'autres auparavant. Ses dernières pensées ont été pour toi. Elle t'aimait. PML »

_-« Je t'aimais aussi Naïla. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas suivi ? »_

Un long sanglot achève la phrase du major.

Depuis neuf mois, le major Sheppard est affecté à une base de l'Antarctique. Cet exile forcé est loin de lui déplaire. Le calme et le silence sont apaisants. Mais plus que tout, le major adore les étendues de neige qui se perdent à l'infinie. A mille lieux de sa prison, carcan de chaleur et d'odeurs, le continent de glace traduit la liberté mieux que tout autre chose.

Il regarde au loin, respire profondément.

Il savait que Naïla était gravement malade, contaminée par une bactérie pathogène présente dans l'eau. Il avait pu lui parler quelques semaines avant sa mort. Entendre sa voix, une dernière fois. Naïla avait été plus forte que la guerre, mais la maladie avait eu raison d'elle. John n'en était pas surprit outre mesure. La nature lui avait toujours prit ce qui lui était chère.

_-« Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Tu ne me prendras plus jamais ceux que j'aime. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !! »_

L'écho de son cri se perd dans l'immensité blanche. Le major Sheppard retourne auprès de son hélicoptère.

**ooOOOooo**

_-« Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? » _

Le cri est prononcé avec rage et fermeté.

Comme éjecté loin de son corps, le nuage recule précipitamment. Le colonel se calme aussitôt. Plus de geignements, plus de nausées, plus de larmes. Son visage s'adoucit et sa respiration se fait plus fluide.

Immédiatement les alarmes d'Atlantis se mettent à raisonner. Le docteur Beckett éteint les voyants clignotants.

_-« Les données biométriques du colonel viennent brutalement de changer. Sa fièvre a chuté et il ne présente plus de troubles neurologiques. »_

McKay pianote avec entrain sur son clavier…Excroissance électronique de son bras.

_-« L'hygrométrie également a chuté, fortement et brutalement. »_

Le docteur Weir interroge l'équipe de scientifiques présente tant sur la planète que dans la cité.

_-« Est-ce que cela à un lien avec les délires du colonel ? »_

McKay saute sur l'occasion pour poursuivre ses explications, prématurément interrompues.

_-« Oui, complètement. Je pense que l'entité exhorte Sheppard à se remémorer des souvenirs. Elle entretient son état de sommeil afin de capter l'électricité qui parcourt ses synapses. »_

Zelenka intervient.

_-« Pourquoi dans ce cas, se concentrer sur son activité neuronale à l'exclusion de l'énergie musculaire de ses membres, par exemple ? Le cerveau n'est pas la seule zone parcourue par des influx électriques._

_-Je suppose que la quantité d'électricité est finalement moins importante que sa qualité et sa rapidité de diffusion. C'est en phase de sommeil paradoxale que le cortex est le plus actif. C'est sans doute pour cela que l'entité cherche à tout prit à enfermer le colonel dans ses rêves. »_

Teyla montre du doigt l'écran.

_-« Je parlerais plutôt de cauchemars. C'est la première fois depuis que nous avons un visuel, que le colonel n'est pas agité._

_-Oui, c'est un fait. La créature ne semble pas apprécier les plaisirs oniriques. Elle a l'air de se complaire dans la souffrance. J'en ignore la raison, peut être est-elle simplement sadique ? »_

Elisabeth n'apprécie que moyennement cet humour.

_-« McKay ! _

_-Désolé… __Quoiqu'il en soit, la masse brumeuse s'est écartée du colonel et celui-ci est plus paisible. Le lien de cause à effet est donc indéniable. __Docteur Weir, je pense que c'est le moment le plus propice pour capter son attention. Il faut profiter de la faible emprise de l'entité pour ramener Sheppard parmi nous. »_

Elisabeth prend le micro avec espoir. Son ton est tout à la fois doux et ferme, comme seuls les diplomates savent le faire.

_-« John, c'est Elisabeth. Vous m'entendez ? John nous sommes avec vous. »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Vous êtes avec nous major Sheppard ?_

_-Oui, excusez-moi colonel. Vous disiez ? »_

Le colonel semble particulièrement agacé par le manque d'attention du major Sheppard.

_-« Je voudrais que vous prépariez un plan de vol pour rejoindre un avant post situé plus profondément dans les terres. » _

Le colonel tend des documents au major.

_-« Le général O'Neil sera là dans quelques heures. Vous serez son pilote. __Major ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Le général O'Neil est une grosse légume, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Donc pas de familiarité et par pitié…RESPECTER la hiérarchie et le protocole !!!!_

_-Comme d'hab, colonel. »_

Sur ces mots, le major s'éloigne le sourire en coin des lèvres, laissant le colonel au désespoir. Depuis bientôt onze mois, le major hante l'Antarctique. Il est le plus ancien de la base. Du cuistot au plus gradé des officiers, le major Sheppard a vu défiler nombre de militaires, parfois volontaire, parfois exilés tout comme lui. A chaque relève, il découvre avec amusement l'abattement de ceux qui arrivent et l'entrain de ceux qui partent.

Sheppard a déjà refusé deux fois de quitter cette base… Et pour tout dire, l'état major, n'a jamais beaucoup insisté. Sheppard aime le blanc, le froid, le silence et la liberté. Il regarde les papiers que le colonel lui a donnés.

Qui est ce général O'Neil dont il n'a jamais entendu parler ?

ooOOoo

_-« Colonel vous m'entendez ? »_

ooOOoo

_-« Colonel ? _

_-Je suis général, major Sheppard. Auriez-vous oubliez à quoi ressemble des galons ?_

_-Non, heu…je ne comprends pas. »_

Sheppard semble étourdit, sa vue se brouille légèrement. Il manque de perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrape in extremis à la porte de son hélicoptère. Le Général O'Neil le regarde fixement. Ils sont à la base, sur l'air de décollage des hélicoptères.

Soudain les traits de l'officier se transforment. Ses courts cheveux grisonnants se mettent à pousser et à boucler légèrement. Ce faisant, la couleur se modifie également, devenant plus foncée et légèrement cuivrée.

_-« John vous m'entendez ?_

_-Elisabeth ? Que faites vous dans l'uniforme du général ? »_

ooOOoo

Elisabeth continu d'interpeller le colonel Sheppard, mais celui-ci réagit à peine à la stimulation.

Ronon, tente à son tour de prendre contact.

_-« Sheppard, c'est Ronon. Je suis certain que vous m'entendez. Levez-vous, bouger, faites un signe, n'importe quoi mais montrez nous que vous êtes encore des notre ! »_

La voix de Ronon est inhabituellement implorante et douce. Teyla le regarde avec tendresse tandis que McKay en reste bouche bée.

ooOOoo

O'Neil a toujours le visage du docteur Weir mais sa voix se mue progressivement en celle de Ronon. Ses cheveux s'allongent et un léger bouc se forme sur son menton. Il tend la main au major qui est allongé au sol.

_-« Levez-vous mon garçon. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?_

_-Je ne comprends rien mon général. »_

Jack reprend son aspect normal et son intonation ironique.

_-« Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Je vous demande simplement de piloter cet engin en ligne droite. C'est trop demandé ? »_

Le major Sheppard redresse la tête et regarde devant lui le paysage défiler à vive allure.

O'Neil et Sheppard sont maintenant dans un hélicoptère, au dessus de la calotte glaciaire. Sheppard, surprit lâche quelques instant le manche, manquant faire piquer l'appareil.

_-« Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce qui m'a fichu un pilote pareil ?_

_-Non, cela ne va pas du tout, ce n'est pas comme ça !_

_-Ah ça, je vous confirme major, que ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on pilote ce genre de mécanique. C'est autrement plus compliquer qu'un tracteur. »_

John regarde O'Neil, comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant.

_-« Cela ne c'est pas du tout passé comme ça la première fois. C'était plutôt cool… __Enfin, avant l'arrivée du drone. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Ronon cesse de parler en voyant le colonel s'agiter. McKay ferme enfin sa bouche… pour mieux argumenter.

_-« Non, continuez Ronon, regardez, il a l'air d'essayer de se lever. De plus la brume semble se disperser. »_

En effet, dans la caverne, le scénario est en train d'évoluer. Le colonel Sheppard essaye d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au plafond, la nébuleuse hydrique s'est reconstituée. Elle s'intensifie jusqu'à former une épaisse couche blanchâtre. L'étrange gélatine glisse doucement sur la paroi rocheuse, jusqu'à se couler sur le sol.

John a ouvert les yeux. Il regarde autour de lui, comme quelqu'un qui se réveille d'un long coma. Il regarde, sans voir. Il est encore sous le choc de son cauchemar hypnotique.

_-« Général O'Neil ?_

_-Non, John, c'est Ronon. Je suis heureux de vous retrouvez._

_-Ronon ? »_

Soulagée d'entendre enfin la voix du colonel, l'équipe de secours ne prête pas attention à la masse blanche qui s'insinue sous le corps de Sheppard.

Sur Atlantis, Zelenka réalise soudain la présence inhospitalière.

_-« Attention Colonel Sheppard ! »_

L'avertissement est trop tardif. Alors que Sheppard se redresse, il est assaillit par un flot d'images plus brutales les unes que les autres. L'entité puise en lui, ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux.

Le goût épicé des lèvres de Naïla _-« Je vais mourir John. Je t'aime. __-NON !! »_

Au prix d'un effort intense, le colonel Sheppard réussit à rester debout.

_-« Non, tout cela n'est qu'une illusion. Je suis sur Atlantis, je ne suis plus en Afghanistan ! »_

Ronon tente d'intervenir.

_-« Sheppard, réveillez vous ! »_

Le réel et l'imaginaire se mélangent violemment en un ordre aléatoire.

Ronon se tient le ventre. Du sang s'écoule. John est là, il le regarde souffrir. _ -« Ronon, non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Thalan ! » _

Ronon à son tour est prit de panique. Rare et surprenante démonstration d'émotions, qui traduit l'attachement que le runner porte au colonel.

_-« Colonel Sheppard, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez tiré dessus. C'était Phoebus ! »_

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir prend part à la discussion. Tout le monde s'agite autour du mince filet qui retient le colonel.

_-« John, C'est Phoebus qui a tiré sur Ronon. Si quelqu'un doit en porter le fardeau, ce sera moi ! »_

Elisabeth est aux mains de Kolya. Il pleut. Kolya contact Sheppard avec sa radio.

_-« Dites adieu au docteur Weir, major Sheppard._

_-Non, Kolya, je vous donnerai un jumper, je le piloterai, mais laissez le docteur Weir en vie._

_-Trop tard ! »_

Elisabeth est au sol. Ses yeux vitreux sont ouverts sur le néant. Du sang s'échappe de sa tempe.

_-« Non, ça ne c'est pas fini comme ça, ce n'est pas vrai !! »_

Sheppard est tétanisé. Il se plaque dos à la paroi de la caverne, ses pupilles sont dilatées au maximum, il semble en pleine transe. Plus inaccessible que jamais. La masse blanche avance lentement vers la paroi puis paraît le phagocyter.

A son tour McKay cherche à rentrer en contact.

_-« Vous avez raison colonel, tout ceci n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion qui vous est imposée. Battez vous, luttez contre elle !_

_-Non, Rodney, c'est trop difficile ! Et puis sortez votre tête de l'eau, vous allez vous noyez. »_

Rodney flotte par des centaines de mètres de fond. Son corps gonflé d'eau est la proie des baleines aliens. L'une d'elle s'approche de McKay et glisse une petite excroissance le long de son cou.

_-« Non, non, pas ça, pas encore !! »_

L'insecte déglutit bruyamment le sang de Sheppard. Il est dans un vaisseau ruche.

Un Wraith s'approche du colonel.

_-« Encore quelques gouttes et vous serez des notre. Nous irons ensemble conquérir la Terre._

_-Non, jamais je ne vous montrerai le chemin de la Terre ! »_

Aiden Ford vient se positionner à côté du Wraith. Il contemple le colonel aux prises avec l'horrible insecte.

_-« Vous voulez un peu d'enzyme colonel ? Vous ne pourriez que vous sentir mieux après, regardez-moi ! »_

Sa peau se détend et semble fondre. Le visage d'Aiden se transforme en celui du colonel Sumner. Il apparaît d'abord avec toute sa force et sa détermination puis tel qu'il était à l'instant de sa mort.

_-« Vous m'avez tué colonel. »_

Sheppard est toujours debout contre le mur de la caverne. Ses paroles parviennent de façons tronquées mais parfaitement compréhensibles aux membres de son équipe.

McKay empêche Ronon d'utiliser le micro.

_-« Non, l'entité se sert de nos voix pour éveiller de douloureux souvenirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la souffrance lui est nécessaire. Sans doute parce qu'elle amène davantage d'émotions et donc de nourriture. Finalement, cette entité n'est pas si différente des Wraiths. Elle capte notre énergie, non vitale, mais psychique. »_

Teyla sort de son mutisme.

_-« Est-il possible que l'entité soit télépathe, comme les Wraiths ?_

_-Oui, c'est possible. C'est même plus que probable. Je pensais qu'elle manipulait le colonel grâce à l'eau contenue dans son corps, et c'est sans doute le cas d'ailleurs. Mais vous avez raison Teyla, elle doit aussi être télépathe pour pouvoir contrôler ainsi les pensées du colonel! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt !_

_-Alors j'ai une idée. Laissez moi faire. »_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept**

**La source**

_-« John ? »_

Teyla est dans une cellule du vaisseau ruche. Elle porte son long manteau athosien sur lequel de longs cheveux retombent en cascade. Le colonel Sheppard se tient devant elle.

_-« Teyla, que faisons nous dans cette cellule ?_

_-Je l'ignore John. Sans doute associez vous ma présence à un emprisonnement dans un vaisseau ruche ou tout simplement, aux wraiths. Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre d'ailleurs ? »_

Le ton ironique et le joli sourire de l'Athosienne démentent la dureté de ses propos.

_-« Ecoutez moi bien John. Tous ceci n'est qu'une illusion. Cette prison, ce vaisseau, rien de tout cela n'existe vraiment. »_

Sheppard fixe Teyla droit dans les yeux, puis son regard semble de nouveau se perdre dans le vide.

_-« Ils sont tous morts, vous savez... Elisabeth, Ronon et McKay, ils sont tous morts par ma faute._

_-Non, John, ce n'est pas vrai. La réalité est tout autre et je suis persuadée qu'au fond de vous, vous le sentez. Nous ne sommes pas dans un vaisseau ruche mais en exploration sur une planète de Pégase._

_Le docteur Weir est sur Atlantis. Elle vous regarde sur un écran de contrôle et comme nous tous, elle est très inquiète. _

_Ronon est très affecté par ce qui vous arrive. Je l'ai rarement vu montrer ainsi ses sentiments._

_Quand à McKay…et bien, McKay, c'est McKay !_

_-Teyla, vous aussi êtes une illusion._

_-Non, colonel. Je ne suis pas physiquement avec vous, mais mon esprit est lié au votre à cet instant._

_-Comment ?_

_-L'entité qui a pris le pouvoir sur votre mental utilise une technique assez primaire de télépathie. Elle suit un mince fil qu'elle a tendu entre votre conscience et la sienne. Pour moi, son petit chemin est un boulevard. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à le trouver et l'emprunter. Cette entité n'est pas aussi sophistiquée qu'un wraith, elle ne peut sûrement pas contrôler plusieurs consciences en même temps. Elle ne sait pas que je suis dans votre esprit. Plus exactement, elle ignore que ma présence n'est pas le fruit de votre volonté mais de la mienne._

_-Je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre. _

_-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Faites moi confiance, tout simplement._

_-Vous allez me faire sortir de là ?_

_-Non, John, je ne peux pas. La seule personne qui puisse, c'est vous et vous seul ! Mais je vais vous y aider._

_Commençons par ouvrir cette prison. »_

Teyla tend au colonel des couteaux de toutes tailles qu'elle fait apparaître, comme par magie.

_-« Ronon m'a donné ça pour vous. »_

Sheppard lance un à un les couteaux contre le mécanisme maintenant la porte close. Trois lames sont suffisantes pour en déclencher l'ouverture. Ensemble, les deux atlantes parcourent les couloirs du vaisseau jusqu'à la plateforme de décollage des darts. Un hélicoptère furtif Comanche y est posé.

_-« C'est mon hélico !_

_-Montons. »_

Teyla s'installe à l'arrière puis le colonel Sheppard décolle. L'immense voûte du vaisseau ruche disparaît. Ils sont en Antarctique. Ils volent ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes quand Teyla désigne au colonel une forme brune qui se dessine à l'horizon.

_-« Regardez colonel, là, il y a une porte ! C'est la sortie. Posez vous et quittez ce monde virtuel. »_

Sheppard pose doucement son hélicoptère au pied de l'imposante porte. Il la regarde puis en fait le tour. La porte est en bois brut, haute de plus de six mètres. Rien devant, rien derrière, juste une porte.

_-« D'où vient-elle ?_

_-C'est votre délire John. C'est donc votre subconscient qui plante le décor. Je ne peux en aucun cas interférer là dedans. Je ne peux que vous guider. _

_C'est par cette porte que je suis entrée. Pour moi, elle est petite et en toile, mais vous la voyez sûrement autrement. Elle n'est que le symbole de l'accès à votre conscience. _

_Reprenez vous en main colonel. »_

Sheppard avance vers la porte. Il pousse les lourds battants. Un intense vent glacial sortant de l'ouverture le propulse au loin. Son visage est fouetté par les particules de glaces que véhicule le souffle.

_-« Battez vous John ! Ce ne sera pas si simple de reprendre le dessus, battez vous ! »_

Le vent a laissé la place à une tempête de neige. Le colonel avance difficilement. Courbé tête en avant, comme la pointe d'un brise-glace, il pénètre plus profondément dans le tourbillon de neige et de glace.

_-« Je ne me laisserai plus jamais volé ceux que j'aime ! Tu ne m'éloigneras pas des miens ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Teyla est en transe. Allongée sur le sol verdoyant du haut plateau, elle respire doucement. Ses yeux sont agités de mouvements convulsifs. Quelques brides de paroles lui échappent de temps à autres. Le docteur Beckett est auprès d'elle. Il vérifie régulièrement ses constantes.

_-« Nous n'aurions jamais du la laisser faire. Elle est ainsi depuis plus d'une heure et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller. » _

McKay prend tendrement la main de Teyla.

_-« C'était son choix. Nous aurions tous fait la même chose si nous le pouvions. Elle va bien et le colonel semble plus calme depuis. Laissons lui encore du temps. »_

Ronon attrape le scientifique par le bras.

_-« McKay, venez voir, il se passe quelque chose dans la caverne. »_

McKay et Becket accompagne Ronon auprès de l'ordinateur. En effet, dans la crypte, le colonel Sheppard s'est assit. Il apparaît plus calme que jamais. Le nuage de vapeur est quand à lui animé de nombreux mouvements. Il s'éloigne du colonel Sheppard et forme un étrange ciel d'altocumulus. Sheppard ouvre les yeux.

_-« Il est revenu ! » _

La voix de Teyla fait sursautée l'équipe qui était captivée par l'image du mini-MALP. Elle leur adresse un clin d'œil complice auquel ils répondent simultanément par une embrassade.

_-« Vous êtes la meilleure ! »_

Le colonel examine la cavité qui l'entoure. Au dessus de lui, le nuage s'affine puis disparaît, plongeant de militaire dans le noir. McKay réagit aussitôt. Il tape une séquence informatique sur son clavier. Une petite aspérité s'ouvre sur le dessus du mini-MALP, laissant sortir un système d'éclairage très performant. Intrigué, John, s'approche de l'étrange machine.

_-« Qu'est ce que c'est encore ce truc ? »_

McKay se jette sur le micro.

_-« C'est moi, Rodney !_

_-McKay ? Je vous avais vu noyé, boursouflé comme un bonhomme Michelin mais, même dans mes pires cauchemars, je ne vous aurais pas imaginé comme ça !_

_-Mais non ! Ce truc la, comme vous dites, c'est notre petit espion, le mini-MALP. Je vous parle grâce à un micro._

_-Merci docteur, je ne l'avais pas compris ! »_

Ronon est littéralement plié de rire.

_-« Ravi de vous savoir de retour colonel._

_-Merci Ronon. Je ne suis pas mécontent non plus._

_-Et nous donc ! » _

La voix est celle du docteur Weir.

_-« Elisabeth ! Je dois avouer que je suis extrêmement content de vous entendre. _

_Maintenant je préfèrerai vous voir ! _

_Vous avez une idée du chemin qui mène à la sortie ? »_

Personne n'ose répondre. Zelenka se risque le premier.

_-« C'est-à-dire colonel, que nous n'en savons rien. Le tunnel où vous êtes tombé s'est refermé. »_

McKay prend le relais.

_-«En fait, Zelenka a suggéré l'existence d'une source et plus j'y réfléchit, plus je pense qu'il a raison. »_

Zelenka est sidéré par les propos de McKay. C'est bien la première fois qu'il lui donne raison. Même le docteur Weir regarde Zelenka avec étonnement.

_-« J'avais raison ?_

_-Oui, je viens de vérifier certaines données fournies par le MALP et il s'avère que la variabilité de l'hygrométrie nécessite obligatoirement une provision importante d'eau._

_Trouvez l'entité et vous trouverez la source. »_

Sheppard regarde autour de lui à la recherche d'un possible échappatoire.

_-« Et en quoi cette source me permettra de sortir ? Franchement, je préfèrerais ne pas asticoter la bête._

_-Voyons colonel, s'il y a une source qui s'écoule au coeur de cette montagne, elle sort bien quelque part ensuite. »_

Tout en continuant d'analyser diverses données, Zelenka interrompt McKay avec un plaisir évident.

_-« Oui, trois cents mètres plus bas sur le versant nord-ouest. »_

McKay est stupéfait.

_-« Pourquoi ne le disiez vous pas plus tôt ?_

_-C'est-à-dire que… Comme vous aviez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de source, je n'avais pas regardé en détail la topographie du plateau. Mais en ce moment je visionne les informations géographiques et c'est évident._

_-Bon, oui, je voulais seulement dire que ce n'était pas une source la cause de l'hygrométrie et que… »_

Sheppard stoppe le flot de parole de McKay.

_-« Je ne comprend rien à cette histoire d'hygrométrie. S'il faut que j'affronte l'entité qui m'a piégé, je vais le faire. Mais dites moi où aller et trouvez moi un moyen de la combattre. »_

Au poste de contrôle d'Atlantis, le docteur Weir essaye de motiver le colonel Sheppard.

_-« John, c'est Elisabeth. Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de revivre ce calvaire mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de vous faire sortir d'ici autrement. Vous êtes sous un kilomètre de roche. Cette caverne est un vrai tombeau._

_-Elisabeth, je vous ai déjà fait remarquer il y a quelques mois que vous n'étiez pas douée pour réconforter un mourrant… Et bien, ça ne s'est pas arrangé!_

_-Merci John, je prends bonne note de cette remarque et je tâcherai de m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois. »_

Hors micro, elle se tourne vers Zelenka.

_-« S'il trouve la source. Peut on être certain qu'il trouvera une sortie ?_

_-Oui, il trouvera forcement une sortie puisque l'eau sort en cascade de la montagne. Le problème sera plutôt de savoir s'il pourra l'utiliser. »_

Ignorant ce petit détail logistique, le colonel Sheppard s'enfonce davantage dans la grotte, précédé par le robot espion. Après une demi heure de marche il arrive près d'une source d'eau qui semble bouillir. La vue de l'eau lui rappelle douloureusement la soif qui le tenaille.

_-« J'ai trouvé votre source. On dirait un bain bouillonnant. De grosses bulles blanches s'en échappent. Cela ressemble à de la mousse. »_

McKay indique au colonel la marche à suivre.

_-« Surtout ne touchez pas à cette eau ! Je suis prêt à parier mon disque dur qu'elle vous électrocuterait. Vous allez trouver une trappe sous le mini-MALP. Dedans il y a une sonde, plongez-la dans l'eau. On en saura plus après. »_

Sheppard s'exécute silencieusement. Se savoir si proche de ce qui a prit le contrôle de son esprit le met particulièrement mal à l'aise. Au moment où Sheppard plonge le capteur électronique, l'eau se met à bouillonner de plus belle puis change doucement de couleur. Du blanc laiteux, elle devient plus ocre, presque jaune. Sheppard se recule précipitamment. Une forte nausée le saisit.

L'eau est jaune citronSa peau se hérisse et ses yeux le brûlent fortement.

Le jaune vire à une coloration safran. La peur s'empare de nouveau du colonel. Il essaye de garder son sang froid mais les violentes émotions de ces dernières heures remontent doucement à la surface.

_-« Non, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »_

Un kilomètre plus haut, Teyla assiste à la lente dérive du colonel.

_-« Colonel, John ! N'oubliez pas qu'elle se nourrit de vos peines. Ne la laissez pas faire ! Lorsque je suis entrée dans votre esprit, j'ai sentit que l'entité était le mal. Ce qu'elle prend en vous, ce n'est pas votre énergie, pas seulement ! C'est votre espoir. _

_Elle se nourrit du désespoir John ! »_

Le colonel Sheppard essaye de se concentrer, mais l'image de Naïla, agonisante sur son lit d'hôpital, se grave dans son esprit.

_-« Naïla. Ma Naïla… » _

Sheppard gémit en serrant les poings, puis insensiblement ses traits s'adoucissent. Il se remémore le visage de Naïla tel qu'il lui est apparu la première fois, dans la toile de tente… puis bien plus tard… Ses paroles murmurées avec passion sont parfaitement audibles dans le silence de la crypte.

_-« Naïla si belle au lever du soleil. Notre première nuit ensemble. »_

La réaction est immédiate. La source s'agite vigoureusement. Le jaune orangé apparu au moment de l'hallucination de Sheppard, se ternit pour redevenir jaune paille. McKay réprimant la surprise collégiale qui a atteint tous les Atlantes, hurle dans le haut parleur.

_-« Sheppard, pensez à des souvenirs heureux. Je suis persuadé que l'entité n'aimera pas cela ! »_

Le colonel Sheppard cherche des bons moments dans sa vie passée, mais il en a trop peu pour vraiment déranger et inquiéter l'entité. Il se concentre alors sur Atlantis, son nouveau foyer, sa nouvelle famille.

Il se souvient de Ronon en train de se moquer de McKay dans une situation difficile mais relativement comique.

_-« McKay ne travaille jamais aussi bien que sous la pression, mais n'en abusez pas Ronon ! »_

Ronon, éclate de rire.

_-« Je me souviens, il m'a dit ça le jour où j'ai fait croire à McKay qu'un…_

_-Cela suffit, ça n'intéresse personne ! » _

Rodney est rouge de colère, mais le discourt de Sheppard change et l'attention se déporte loin de McKay, à son grand soulagement. Sheppard continu d'évoquer mentalement des séquences riches en émotions, mais surtout heureuses, vraiment heureuses.

La libération du docteur Weir, un soir de tempête. Sa rencontre avec Teyla. L'union avec Chaya.

A cette dernière évocation, la créature immatérielle se mets particulièrement en colère et attaque violemment Sheppard. Une intense douleur le fait tomber à genoux. Il tient son crâne douloureux entre ses mains. Un étau se resserre.

La créature fulmine. John se concentre et prononce à haute voix des prénoms de femmes.

_-« Naïla, au goût épicé… »_ Leur premier baisé.

_-« Chaya, si incroyable et si cool… »_ Il se souvient de cette sensation si vertigineuse.

L'attaque psychique a diminué d'intensité. Le colonel se remet debout et s'approche de l'eau comme pour défier l'entité. Ses paroles ne sont plus murmurées mais criées à son ennemi.

La source frémit faiblement. Elle ne fait plus de bulles, plus de mousse. Seule une fine écume blanche la recouvre.

_-« Teer, douce et belle Teer. »_ Sheppard se rappelle sa tendre affection, sa naïveté et sa pureté.

Dans la cité Atlante, comme au pied du jumper, le silence règne. Quelques sourires, beaucoup d'étonnement, mais surtout beaucoup d'attente et d'espoir aussi.

_-« Teyla. Notre jolie petite Athosienne. Mon premier baisé volé. »_ Sheppard se souvient du baisé langoureux qu'il a volé à Teyla alors qu'il était sous l'emprise du rétrovirus.

Teyla est mortifiée et rouge de honte.

McKay et Ronon la regarde, scotchés. McKay ouvre la bouche pour argumenter cette dernière phrase, mais le colonel Sheppard enchaîne sans lui en laisser le temps. Il est à genou au pied de la source. Les mains plongées dans l'eau translucide.

_-« Je pense que la créature est morte. Son attaque a cessé brutalement et l'eau est parfaitement limpide… » _

Il boit avec avidité quelques gorgées avant terminer sa phrase.

_-« …Et a priori potable. »_

Le colonel Sheppard plonge sa tête dans l'eau puis la ressort en arrosant copieusement le mini-MALP resté en retrait. Sheppard s'assoit devant la petite machine, l'essuie du revers de sa main puis se pose face à la caméra.

_-« Merci Teyla ! »_

Teyla rougit de plus belle. C'est d'une voix éteinte et suspicieuse qu'elle répond au colonel.

_-« Pourquoi merci ? »_

McKay ne résiste plus. Il glisse sa réplique sarcastique avec rapidité.

_-« Ben oui tien, pourquoi ? »_

Un peu étonné par cette remarque, le colonel se justifie avec un franc sourire.

_-« Merci à Teyla pour avoir trouvé le point faible de l'entité et surtout pour m'avoir fait revenir à la réalité. Et merci à vous aussi Rodney, de m'avoir suggérez de penser à des bons souvenirs. »_

McKay est aux anges, il regarde Teyla qui voudrait bien disparaître sous terre elle aussi.

_-« De rien, c'était…comment dire ? Instructif ! »_

Il quitte la pauvre Athosienne pour se concentrer sur ses données.

_-« Effectivement l'eau est potable, vous pouvez boire sereinement. Maintenant que l'entité a consommé toute son énergie pour vous détruire, elle ne peut plus se maintenir dans son enveloppe moléculaire H2O et s'est « évaporée », sans mauvais jeu de mots._

_-Je pense que Teyla a raison, cela va plus loin McKay. Elle se nourrissait vraiment de la souffrance qu'elle occasionnait. J'aimerai croire que sans support physique, elle n'existe plus, mais je suis loin d'être aussi catégorique que vous._

_-Cette entité était peut être diabolique, mais vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire croire qu'elle serai à elle seul le mal incarné ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Est-il donc si inconcevable d'imaginer une entité uniquement psychique ? »_

Sheppard soupir profondément avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton où perce une grande lassitude.

_-« Rodney, faites moi sortir d'ici !! _

_-J'y travaille colonel. _

_-Nous y travaillons tous ! John, Zelenka a bien localisé la zone de sortie sur le versant nord-ouest. Il y sera difficile de vous récupérer mais pas impossible. En revanche nous ignorons tout du trajet au cœur de la roche. »_

Le docteur Weir exprime enfin ses inquiétudes de vives voix. Sheppard se relève et examine silencieusement les berges de la source à la recherche d'un quelconque élément. McKay s'agite sur son ordinateur puis avec son habituel claquement de doigt, la « patte McKay », il se relève et récupère toute l'attention des Atlantes. Un moment jubilatoire comme il les aime.

_-« J'ai trouvé la solution !!! »_

Sheppard est plus qu'attentif.

_-« Je vous écoute Rodney._

_-Vous allez déconnecter la sonde du mini-MALP. Elle a une certaine autonomie, j'espère suffisante en tous cas pour suivre le courrant jusqu'à la sortie. Ainsi nous saurons si vous pourrez emprunter ce passage._

_Sinon… et bien, on aura qu'à envoyer une charge explosive et décapsuler cette satané montagne !!!_

_-C'est ça McKay, pour m'enterrer sous des kilotonnes de gravats. Vous voulez ma mort ? _

_Bon, expliquez moi comment décrocher votre truc... »_

Après quelques minutes explications, plus ou moins compréhensibles, Sheppard réussit enfin à libérer la sonde du petit robot. Il la plonge de nouveau dans la source et la laisse suivre docilement le cours de l'eau. Tout d'abord, elle semble simplement flotter juste sous la surface, puis soudain elle disparaît, comme happer par un animal invisible.

John retient son souffle.

_-« Atlantis, la sonde a disparu. Vous la suivez toujours ? »_

Zelenka confirme au colonel la bonne réception des informations.

_-« Oui, colonel. J'enregistre parfaitement les différents paramètres. Le boyau de sortie se dessine en temps réel sur notre écran. »_

Au même moment, l'image du tunnel se forme sur l'écran géant d'Atlantis et sur l'ordinateur portable de McKay. Tous les regards suivent l'évolution de la sonde. Brusquement celle-ci butte sur un coude puis repart de plus belle avant d'être expulser dans le vide.

Sous la sonde, dix mètres de cascade d'eau se jettent avec frénésie sur quelques rochers bien acérés. McKay et Zelenka analysent les différentes données. Zelenka est le premier à s'exprimer, à circuit fermé, loin des oreilles du colonel.

_-« C'est impossible. Le temps de trajet est trop long, il y a un coude sur lequel il va se cogner et enfin il y a de nombreuses aspérités qui risquent de l'entailler profondément. »_

Le docteur Weir, restée debout durant toute l'épreuve, se laisse aller sur un fauteuil.

_-« Que pouvons nous faire. Est-il vraiment possible de faire une brèche dans la montagne ?_

_-Non, docteur Weir, ce serait la mort assurée du colonel. »_

L'euphorie qui a suivi la renaissance de Sheppard laisse la place à l'abattement.

_-« Que feriez vous sans moi !!!! » _

McKay a volontairement attendu avant de parler. Puisque le scientifique doit toujours être le héro qui sauve des pires situations, autant que cela se fasse avec un minimum d'effet dramatique.

_-« Je pense avoir la solution docteur Weir. Je vais l'expliquer au colonel en même temps qu'à vous. J'ai pas envie de devoir me répéter.»_

Il se connecte sur la radio de Sheppard.

_-« Colonel, le tunnel de sortie est particulièrement long et présente un coude dangereux. Je pense avoir la solution. Le mini-MALP va vous guider. Il possède assez de puissance pour se propulser dans le courrant et vous tracter derrière lui. Grâce aux informations recueillies par la sonde, il prendra la trajectoire la plus directe et amortira au maximum le choc contre la paroi._

_-Je sortirais en combien de morceaux Rodney ?_

_-Le moins possible j'espère. Je téléguiderais le robot depuis le jumper. Normalement, si mes calculs sont bons, et ils le sont, vous compterez jusqu'à trente puis ce sera le choc. Passé ce cap, il restera encore à tenir environ quarante secondes puis vous serez à l'air libre. »_

Ronon qui voit le trajet se dessiner sur l'écran, ajoute très sérieusement une ultime précision.

_-« Vous serez à l'air libre… dix mètres au-dessus du vide. »_

D'abord silencieux et immobile, le colonel se relève et retire ses lourdes chaussures militaires.

_-« Si j'ai bien compris la situation, il va falloir que je retienne ma respiration pendant au moins une minute et demi, que je résiste à la poussée de l'eau sur la paroi puis que je survive à une chute de dix mètre. C'est bien ça ?_

_-Oui, si on ne mentionne pas les nombreuses pointes rocheuses susceptibles de vous blesser en cour de route._

_-Mais qu'attendons nous ?! »_

Le colonel retire tout ce qu'il a d'encombrants et de superflus, ne gardant que son pantalon et son tee-shirt, maigre rempart contre la roche. Elisabeth n'est absolument pas rassurée, elle tente de le retenir.

_-« John, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, on va trouver autre chose._

_-Docteur Weir, vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a aucune autre solution. Cela ne m'amuse pas du tout, soyez en certaine, mais je n'ai guère le choix. _

_Je suis épuisé Elisabeth. Je me sens vidé, mais j'ai encore un peu d'énergie à mètre dans cette ultime chance. Si j'attends, j'ai bien peur de ne plus en être capable._

_-John, le choc risque d'être vraiment très violent._

_-Je préfère autant affronter la douleur physique que de risquer une nouvelle confrontation avec notre 'amie'. »_

Le docteur Weir quitte son fauteuil et reprend en main le commandement avec force et détermination.

_-« Colonel Sheppard, vous avez mon feu vert ! __Concernant la chute de dix mètres, nous avons une solution. Le jumper se tiendra devant l'embouchure du tunnel, avec le sas arrière ouvert. D'après les calculs de Zelenka, la porte pourra tenir la pression de l'eau pendant quelques minutes, le temps de vous attraper._

_-Je me fais l'effet d'être un poisson que l'on chercher à prendre dans ses filets. »_

McKay rebondit sur cette métaphore.

_-« Espérons que les mailles soient suffisamment serrées. Colonel, je vous donnerai le top départ lorsque nous serons en position. N'oubliez pas de tenir fermement le mini-MALP. Si vous le lâchez au moment du coude, il vous faudra plus de deux minutes pour que le courrant vous amène dehors._

_-J'ai bien compris McKay. »_

Le jumper se positionne devant la naissance de la cascade. L'eau y est propulsée avec une force incroyable. La porte du sas arrière s'ouvre, venant buté contre la paroi rocheuse. Une partie du flux est déviée sur la porte du jumper, faisant tanguer dangereusement celui-ci. Aux commandes, McKay demande de l'aide à Atlantis.

_-« Docteur Weir, le jumper est trop instable. On ne peut pas laisser l'eau couler ainsi sur la porte. »_

Zelenka s'étonne du manque de résistance de l'appareil.

_-« C'est étonnant, d'après les calculs, la porte peut résister très largement à cette pression hydrique._

_-Peut-être au sol, mais à dix mètres de hauteur, avec un vent ascendant qui nous pousse vers le flanc de la montagne, c'est déjà un miracle si j'arrive à stabiliser le jumper. __Je vais rester légèrement en retrait et ne glisser sous la chute d'eau qu'au dernier moment. __Colonel Sheppard, vous m'avez entendu._

_-Malheureusement oui. Rodney, c'est bien vous qui parliez de resserrer les mailles ? J'ai comme le sentiment inverse là. __Bon, de mon côté, je suis prêt. »_

Le docteur Becket se prépare également à réceptionner le colonel. Son défibrillateur, ainsi que tout son matériel d'intubation sont installé pour le cas où il faudrait intervenir.

McKay donne enfin le feu vert à Sheppard.

_-« Quand vous voulez colonel Sheppard. Bonne chance. »_

Le colonel est plongé dans la source jusqu'aux épaules. Il tient fermement le mini-MALP à deux mains. Le petit robot se mets à vibrer. A peine le temps de prendre une grande inspiration et Sheppard se retrouve totalement immergé, la tête lovée entre ses deux bras tendus devant lui.

Vingt-trois secondes…

La traction du robot et la poussée de l'eau exercent une pression douloureuse sur ses épaules. Le colonel Sheppard affirme sa prise sur le mini-MALP et serre les dents dans l'attente du choc.

Vingt-six secondes…

Le choc. En avance… Maudit soit McKay et ses calculs !!!

Brusquement le MALP a plongé vers le bas emportant le corps de Sheppard comme une poupée de chiffon. Sa tête a juste frôlé la paroi mais son dos a rebondit dessus, entraînant l'unité « Robot-Sheppard » dans une vrille infernale.

_-« Trente secondes. »_ L'ordinateur égraine les secondes sans aucune émotion.

Sur l'écran, le point vert représentant le colonel bouge de façon étrange. McKay commente en direct les événements. Atlantis est plongé dans un profond mutisme. Trente secondes…si court et si long à la fois.

_-« Le robot tourne sur lui-même. C'est du au choc lors du passage en équerre. Je vais arrangez ça, mais cela me prendra encore quelques secondes. »_

Quarante-deux secondes.

Le vertige qui assaille Sheppard est si intense qu'il doit lutter avec force pour maintenir sa conscience dans le présent. Progressivement le mouvement de rotation se calme et la progression semble s'accélérer. Sheppard raffermit sa prise sur le robot et laisse son corps suivre le courrant. Ne surtout pas lutter, juste se laisser porter.

Cinquante-huit secondes… Ses oreilles bourdonnent, des milliers de petites fourmis semblent vouloir grimper sur ses doigts, sur ses mains, remonter le long de ses membres. Devant ses paupières closes se dessinent de petites tâches lumineuses. Son esprit est cotonneux. Ne pas lâcher, pas encore…

_-« Une minute. »_

Atlantis est en apnée.

Une minute et huit secondes… Un choc, encore un.

Une pointe rocheuse se plante dans son bras gauche, s'en extrait aussitôt pour mieux entailler tout son flanc avant d'érafler sa cheville. La surprise.

Un cri, le cri en trop. L'air ne vient pas soulager ses poumons douloureux. L'eau pénètre en force dans sa bouche, son nez.

Sa vie ne défile pas sous ses yeux, c'est déjà fait. Juste un sentiment d'abandon puis le néant. Ses doigts se relâchent, libérant le mini-MALP au flot déchaîné de la cascade.

_« Une minute et neuf secondes. »_ Toujours le même ton imperturbable.

_-« McKay, vous en êtes où ?_

_-Nous sommes en place docteur Weir, il devrait sortir d'un instant à l'autre. _

_Le voilà !! »_

Le robot espion tombe lourdement sur la porte du jumper. L'écho du bruit métallique résonne dans la cité d'Atlantis.

_-« Rodney, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Il a lâché le MALP, il n'est pas là ! »_

Une minute et dix-sept secondes. Le silence domine Atlantis et le jumper.

Une minute et vingt et une secondes… Le corps inerte du colonel vient brutalement se cogner à la porte du jumper. Le découragement suivit de la surprise ont figé les atlantes qui ne réagissent que tardivement en voyant le corps rebondir mollement sur la porte avant de disparaître dans les flots.

_-« Je l'ai !! » _

Ronon a sauté au sol. Le corps à moitié dans le vide, il tient fermement le colonel par un pied. Teyla et Becket lui porte aussitôt assistance, permettant à Ronon d'assurer sa prise. McKay pilote le jumper loin de la chute d'eau.

Sur Atlantis, c'est l'effervescence.

_-« Rodney, Carson, que se passe-t-il ?! »_

McKay pose le jumper avec précaution puis se précipite à l'arrière.

Le docteur Becket est en train d'administrer les premiers soins au colonel. Massage cardiaque externe et insufflations d'air… Carson a ses lèvres posées sur celles violacées de Sheppard.

Un baisé de plus à la longue liste de John.

Un baisé de plus à celle de Carson…

Le colonel se mets à cracher une grande quantité d'eau avant de tousser violemment. Le docteur Beckett lui pose un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

John ouvre les yeux.

_-« Merci. »_

Un petit épilogue et c'en est fini de la torture de Sheppard...sorry Charly ;-) ... du moins pour cette fic-là!


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

Elisabeth est adossée au balcon d'une des tours de la cité.

_-« Ne nous faites plus jamais ça, John ! »_

Le colonel Sheppard fait un superbe salut militaire.

_-« A vos ordre général Weir ! »_

Elisabeth se tient le front et secoue doucement la tête en laissant son regard filer vers l'horizon. Son soupir faussement désespéré fait sourire Sheppard.

_-« Votre analogie avec un tombeau était finement trouvée docteur Weir._

_-Hum… Je suis désolée. __Vous avez raison, je suis capable de parlementer avec les pires tyrans, mais je suis lamentable quand il s'agit de réconforter…_

_-Non non !! Je plaisantais dans la caverne ! Mais vous savez, finalement, c'était bien une tombe. J'ai l'impression d'y avoir laissé mes souffrances passées. La Terre, l'Afghanistan, tout cela me semble étrangement lointain maintenant. »_

Elisabeth regarde attentivement Sheppard. Il est calme et serein. Il a changé. Elle le regarde et a l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Plus libre.

_-« Il y avait un avant Atlantis, mais il n'était pas particulièrement réjouissant. Cette expérience a au moins le mérite de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance pour moi. C'est vous… Vous tous ici êtes ma famille et mon foyer bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu laisser sur Terre. »_

John reprend soudain son attitude décontractée et enjouée.

_-« Bon, maintenant que mon passé est enterré sur cette satanée planète, je vais pouvoir aller de l'avant. Je vous laisse j'ai ma séance d'entraînement avec Teyla. Elle va encore croire que je me défile. __S'lut ! »_

Un geste rapide de la main et Elisabeth se retrouve seule sur le balcon, pensive….

Teyla est dans la salle d'armes. Le colonel entre en courant puis prend un bâton que lui lance Teyla.L'affrontement commence aussitôt. Teyla ne fait pas dans la dentelle et attaque d'emblée avec énergie.

_-« Qu'est ce qui se passe Teyla ? Depuis notre retour vous m'évitez ? »_

Teyla répond par un coup de bâton derrière les genoux.

_-« Teyla ?! » _

Tout en continuant le combat, Teyla consent enfin à répondre au colonel.

_-« L'idée géniale de McKay pour affaiblir l'entité…_

_-Oui et alors…_

_-Vous avez parlez à haute voix !! »_

Sheppard marque alors un temps d'arrêt. Il réalise que tout Atlantis l'a entendu divaguer sur ses anciennes conquêtes et sur le baisé volé à Teyla.

_-« Teyla, je… »_

Teyla ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'excuser, reprend le combat.

_-« Hé ! Doucement, je suis encore convalescent ! »_

Mais Teyla ne le ménage pas et le fait violemment tombé au sol. Allongé sur le dos, coincé sous Teyla et ses bâtons, le colonel Sheppard grimace. Son bras le lance un peu, mais plus que la douleur, très supportable, c'est l'attitude de l'Athosienne qui l'ébranle.

_-« Teyla, se suis sincèrement navré. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire le moindre tord. »_

Le regard glacial de Teyla s'adoucit et elle sourit malicieusement à Sheppard.

_-« Depuis notre retour, je vois les sourires de connivences que l'on dissimule et les ricanements derrière mon dos. Le docteur Heightmeyer m'a même demandée si je n'étais pas trop affligée après avoir entendu la longue liste de vos incartades. » _

Teyla rit franchement, mais ne lâche pas la pression qu'elle exerce sur Sheppard.

_-« Je veux bien subir les foudres de vos amis terriens, mais pas pour un acte que je n'ai pas commis, ou du moins pas de mon plein gré. »_

Sheppard blêmit. Ils n'ont jamais reparlé de ce baisé, Teyla et lui. Il est bien conscient de le lui avoir imposé et il pensait que de son côté, Teyla avait comprit qu'il n'était pas maître de ses actes. Et voilà que par la faute de cette fichue entité, tout était à refaire.

Soudain, Sheppard est tiré de sa rêverie. Teyla s'est subrepticement rapprochée de lui. Elle sourit. Encore ce sourire malicieux.

_-« Teyla ? »_

Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Teyla s'approche encore.

_-« Teyla qu'est ce que vous faite ? »_

Sheppard est légèrement prit de panique. Il sent le souffle chaud de Teyla. Il frissonne.

_-« Je suis une grande personne John. » _

Leurs visages se touchent presque.

_-« Je sais Teyla. Je n'ai jamais imaginé les choses autrement. _

_-J'assumerai les railleries de vos collègues… »_

Sa phrase s'achève sur les lèvres de Sheppard.Un long, très long baisé les unit. Teyla se relève, prend ses affaires et avance vers la sortie. Sheppard se redresse à son tour mais reste assit par terre. Il regarde Teyla sans oser parler. Teyla lui adresse un sublime sourire.

_-« Maintenant ce baisé n'est plus un mensonge et vos amis pourront continuer leurs enfantillages. Bonne journée John ! » _

Sheppard est seul dans la salle d'arme. Il pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit.

_-« Douce vengeance. »_

**FIN**


End file.
